Party Night
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Hiccups a 16yr old college student he lives in a Fraternity house The year has begun & hes already caught the attention of the colleges hottest guy Jack Frost And the night of the yrs first party Jack becomes drunk and rapes Hiccup But despite that Hiccup cant help but want to be with him This is going to be one hell of a yr for Lunar Lights youngest Student and Star Hockey Player
1. Kick off the year

A black van with a red dragon on the sides drove up to the Fraternity house, it had a crescent moon with a G in it as its symbol, it stood for Guardian House. The guy driving it parked the car and 4 boys got out. One was buff, had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and dressed like a jock. Another had long blonde hair and was thin, with blue eyes. Another was a bit plump, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was clinging to his back pack. The last one had short brown hair, green eyes with freckles under his eyes, he was cute, but pretty scrawny, and he was 16.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives!" Said a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was lean and had a thick Russian accent. "My name is Nick! And I hope you all have an epic time here!" he said happily as they all took there stuff inside. They introduced them selves as Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"Great to meet you all" Nick said as the other house brothers gathered, Nick introduced them as Evan Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nightlight Brightlight, Pitch Black, and Jack Frost. Hiccup was the only one who stuck around to actually learn they're names. But, one person caught his eye right away, his snow white hair and big blue eyes, his slender figure, all of which distracted Hiccup from hearing the others names clearly.

He was dressed in a blue hooded sweater with a black tank top under it, black skinny geans that clung to his long slender legs perfectly and black sneakers with blue laces. The name Jack Frost suited him perfectly, and he was drop dead handsome, Hiccup couldn't help but blush a little, he adjusted his square glasses and started to take his boxes of belongings up stairs to his room. He wasn't gay, and he didn't feel like staring at him all day and making things at the house awkward.

"Need a hand?" an icy cool voice asked startling him, he turned around to find Jack's face only inches from his. The brown haired teen blushed and couldn't find the words to say, Jack just smiled and took two boxes from the top on the stack he was carrying, and carried them to Hiccup's room.

"Th-Thanks..." Hiccup said showing him the way blushing more, "Your Welcome" Jack replied happily. "Hey I'm going to throw a party next week, you should come, its to kick off the year, and its better then staying cooped up in your room" the white haired boy said putting the boxes down. "U-Uh... well.." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, it sounded like he was asking him out for some reason. "I-I don't know... I have all this unpacking to do... and classes start on Monday... then I'll have home work to do" The green eyed boy said trying to make an excuse.

Jack wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, and whispered in his ear softly, "I'd really like it if you came Hiccup... I'd like to get to know you better..." his warm breath made Hiccup shutter, and he gulped hard. "I-I'll think about it..." the smaller boy said blushing.

He smiled and nuzzled his shoulder gentle before saying,"Hope I see you there..." and with that he left, leaving Hiccup shivering and blushing, his throat felt dry, and he gulped hard. "What just happened...?"

The week seemed to pass by quickly, and rather awkwardly.

It seemed that Jack was staring at Hiccup everday, and then there were two small icendents to fallow that.

Hiccup had walked into the bathroom while Jack was taking a shower, and he was blushing the whole day and the image kept him up all night. The next day he triped down the last few steps of the stair case and fell down right into Jack and Nightlight.

But things calmed down after that, Nick had started a water fight, and the all nearly freezed to death in the cold air, but they still had fun. Living at the house wasn't so bad, it was pretty fun, other then the awkwardness he felt around Jack at times.

There were a few time were Hiccup really enjoyed being around him though, like when he told funny stories and jokes, Hiccup even caught him outside star gazing and desided to join him.

The day of the party, Jack and his Fraternity brothers started preparing from the party, getting snack and drinks, they even bought beer and whiskey. Jack smiled to himself and mixed some of the whiskey into the red punch and red jell-o. Bunny(Nickname) and Sandy(nickname) went out to spread the word about the party, just like all the other houses, meanwhile Hiccup was in his room pacing back and forth trying to think of an excuse.

"What do I do...?" Hiccup asked himself, he had a feeling tonight wasn't going to go as planned," About what..." Hiccup jumped and turned around to find Jack leaning against his door. The brown haired boy blushed and tried not to act startled.

Jack licked his lips and walked over to Hiccup smiling,"Don't tell me your not coming..." he pouted wrapping his arms around Hiccup's waist bringing him closer, pressing they're bodies together. Hiccup blushed and pushed his hands against the other guys chest, and looked away brushing,"Hey...whats wrong...?" Jack asked as he cupped his chin, making Hiccup face him. Hiccup blushed and gulped, but he didn't anwser the white haired teen.

Jack leaned in and kissed his forehead, his cheek, and his jaw, and when his got to his neck, he gentle nuzzled in and kissed it. He wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and kept an arm wrapped around his waist. Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a small moan, which he tried to hold back bitting his lip. His hands balled up into fists, clinching hard on Jacks shirt

"No..." he whispered, as Jack gave his slender neck small nips, his legs felt ready to give in, he wrapped his arms around the white haired boy for support. "So cute..." Jack smiled and placed his hands on his hips as pressed his lips against Hiccups. Hiccup groaned and clawed at Jacks back, but he could feel his body giving in. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could get a word out, Jack slid his tongue into his mouth. Both boys fell back onto the bed, and that was it, Jack couldn't hold back any longer, "Hiccup... I want you..." he whispered in Hiccup ear as his hand trailed up his shirt.

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted finally able to push Jack away, "Jack Stop it!"

"What's wrong?' he asked confused, he thought Hiccup was enjoying himself. "Jack... I'm not gay...!" he shouted shoving him off. "Then why did you let me kiss you...?" Jack grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down, pinning him to the bed,"You didn't seem to hate they way I was touching you... you really shouldn't lead people on..." He whispered just loud enough for Hiccup to hear, he looked... hurt. "Anyways... I hope you come to the party, everyone needs a little fun..." Jack's tone made Hiccup's heart sink.

Jack leaned down and Hiccup clinched his eyes shut his blush getting darker, "Please... no more..." he whimpered worried that he was going to start kissing his neck again, its not that it felt bad, he was scared he'd enjoy it. Jack pressed his lips against the smaller boys one more time and pulled away getting off him, he then left without another word.

The teen who was now alone in his room and still laying on the bed. He reached up and traced his finger tips over his lips, he looked at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, he clamped his mouth shut, why did he feel like crying...?

That night the party was wild, the music was blasted at full volume, everyone was having a good time, well..

Almost everyone...

Hiccup was slumped at his desk, he could hear the music clearly even through his door, he wanted to go down and join the fun, but...

It was awkward to be around Jack now...  
Well... more so then normal...

Hiccup shook the thoughts from his head, there was a party going on, and he was in his room, he let out a big sigh and opened the door, and walked down stairs. He talked with the guys, danced, and pigged out on the snacks. After finishing a box of cookies he walked over to drink table to get some punch, he never liked the idea of drinking beer, and he wasn't going to start.

"Hey Hic..." the icy voice sent chills down his spine as he dropped his cup and with one quick motion he turned around. His forest green eyes met Icy blue, and he felt weak in the knees, he gulped hard.

"I'm sorry about earlier... but I'm glad you came down to join the party..." Jack said with a smile, he picked up and cup and poured the red punch into the cup. He held it out to Hiccup, "Here..."

Hiccup took the cup and said thank you, then downed it, his throat was feeling dry. It tasted funny, but it was good. "Cheers to a great year at The Guardian Fraternity House" Jack said pouring him more punch. "Listen Hic... I'm really sorry about... well about earlier..." Hiccup looked at him. "Its just... when... when North was introducing us... the way you looked at me... I don't know..." he shook his head running his fingers through his hair.

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled,"Hey don't worry about it... Lets just put this behind us, and have fun tonight, kay...?" he asked kindly. "Friends..?" Jack held out his hand smiling hopefully, Hiccup smiled. "Friends..." he took his hand into his. He couldn't stay mad at him, he never could hold a grudge.

About two hours passed by along with 10 cups of punch, Hiccup couldn't see straight and could hardly walk, he felt dizzy, and his voice was slerd. He should of guessed that they put whiskey in the punch, if only he had found that out sooner. He held onto the wall for support and panted, everything was spinning, he could see a blur of blue walk over to him as he slid to the ground.

He was barely concise when someone carried him up the stairs and to his room, the person laid him on his bed, and he finally blacked out.

When he opened his yes, his arms were behind his back, and he couldn't move them, he struggled, and he still couldn't get free. "What the Hell!?" he shouted and he heard his door open, he turned his head to see a drunk Jack standing at the door with an empty can of beer. "Weeeellll, llook... whoos awake-Hic-" he slured walking into the room, he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"J-Jack... are... are you drunk...?" Hiccup asked worried, Jack nodded and got on top of him. "Yourr... so cute..." he said catching Hiccup's soft lips in a kiss, Hiccup blushed as his eyes widened, he clinched his eyes shut, his breath reacked of beer and liqure.

He struggled to make him stop, but nothing was working, he could feel the other teens tongue enter his mouth and twist around in his mouth. Hiccup gasped as they finally parted, Jack licked his lips and leaned down kissing Hiccup's neck as he unbuttoned his shit. "Jack... stop please...!"

Jack forced him to part his legs, but he struggled to keep them closed,"Please! I Thought We Were Friends!"

"We are... we're good friends..." He licked his lips, he tangled they're bodies together, Jacks hand went between Hiccup's legs and groped him through his green geans. Jack kissed his neck and gave it gentle sucks. Hiccup screamed for help, but the music in the house was drowning it all out. Hiccup clinched his eyes shut as hot tears fell from his eyes, he was scared. "Jack Please Stop It! I Told You! I'm Not Like That!" he shouted.

"Hiccup... don't be like that... I now you like this..." he muttered against his neck. Jack with drawled his hands and untangled his body from Hiccups.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relieve hoping it was all over and closed his eyes panting. But it was far from over, Jack took off his jacket and slipped his hands up his shirt, Hiccup's eyes flew open and blushed. Jack pushed his shirt up revealing Hiccups pale chest, and licked his lips hungerly, he leaned down and kissed his chest. "Jack... please... please no..."

He trailed kisses down his chest and across his stomach. He stopped just above his pants and trailed his tongue back up to his chest, he smiled when he heard his cute Hiccup moan. He took his nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. Hiccup arched his back and let out a gasp as the small shock of pleasure went through him. Jack toyed with the other one between his fingers toughly.

"J-Jack... p-please..." he pleaded, he felt like he was going to lose his mind. Jack licked away his tears gently, he kisses him tenderly. Hiccup blushed and closed his eyes, it was no use...

He had to give in...

The green eyed boy kissed back turning his head and deepening the kiss. Jack smiled and slid his tongue past his lips and into Hiccups mouth, Hiccup jerked back a bit, but he ended up doing the same. Jack pulled and smiled, he trailed a hand along Hiccups stomach and slid down his pants, he let out a gasp blushing more. Jack stroked his staff gently making Hiccup moan, he tightened his grip and the brown haired boy arched his back moaning.

"Your really hard Hic... if you don't like what I'm doing... why are you aroused...?" Jack whispered in his ear. "Don't say that... I'm not aroused..." he whimpered blushing, Jack squeezed harder, "Liar..."

Hiccup panted heavily as tears fell from his eyes as he clinched them shut. "I don't like being lied to..." he tightened his grip more and Hiccup nearly screamed,"I-I... I'm s-sorry..."

He let go and unbuttoned Hiccups pants and pulled them off. Hiccup didn't bother to tell him not to, Jack took his pants off and pressed they're bodies together. He pressed his hardened length against his partners and they both moaned. "Feels good doesn't it...?" Jack asked him and he couldn't help but nod, "Good..." he licks Hiccups neck as his hand slipped behind his back and unbuckled the belt he used to bind him. "J-Jack... I'm scared..." Hiccup whimpered as Jack pulled his shirt off him.

Jack held his hand and smiled sweetly,"It's ok... I'll be gentle..." he leaned down and kissed the smaller teen sweetly, and he kissed back. He pulled off Hiccups green breafs and took of his own. He leaned down and took his length into his hand and kissed the tip before licking it, Hiccup mewled in pleasure, the way Jack made him feel...

It made his head spin...

Maybe, letting him have his way, wouldn't be so bad...

Jack took the tip into him mouth and slowly took more into his mouth, he was teasing him, and he could hardly take it, Hiccup thrusted into his mouth as his body shook with pleasure. Jack gagged as it hit that back of his throat and started to suck, Hiccup moaned clinching onto the bed covers. He let him out and sat back, "my turn..." he said grinning, Hiccup sat up and leaned down blushing.

He stroked Jacks dick with a shaking hand,"Your... your really big..." he said embarrassed not daring to look up at him. He placed a hand on either side of Hiccups head and brought him down, he forced himself into Hiccups mouth as the smaller teen clinched his eyes shut. He moaned tangling his fingers into Hiccups brown hair as he forced him to suck and take it deep into his mouth and throat.

Hiccup gagged as his eyes watered from the pain as it went deep into his throat, Jack held his head there for a second before he let Hiccup do. He gasped and coughed, Jack laid him back down and kissed him wrapping his arms around Hiccups waist. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around jack shoulders, they tongued one another before parting.

"On your hands and knees..." Jack ordered licking his lips grinning. Hiccup blushed and obeyed, he got onto his hands and knees and clinched his eyes shut. Jack smiled, "Damn your hot..." he whispered happily making Hiccup blush more, if that was possible at this point. Jack licked at his opening and Hiccup gasped, the brown haired boy cried out and he licked more sliding his tongue inside.

"Aah! N-No! Stop it! It Feels Weird!" He shouted, his arms gave out as Jack licked his insides more. Jack with drawled his tongue and slid two fingers in, Hiccup tightened around them and it was a little hard to thrust them in. He was gentle at first but started getting a little rough, it still felt weird, but its was starting to feel good, Hiccup moaned loudly, he moaned Jack's name and it felt so good, he whimpered when Jack stopped.

"Why... Why'd you stop...?" he asked looking at him. "Don't worry... I'll make you go crazy..." Jack said smiling. "It'll hurt a bit, but I'll try and make it as painless as possible..." he whispered. Hiccup nodded, Jack leaned over and he kissed him over his shoulder.

Jack slid it in slowly, "Aah!" tear flowed from Hiccups eyes, it hurt like hell, "Ssh... its ok... its ok..." he cooed sliding more in. He licked away the tears and kissed him, "It'll be ok, we're almost there..."

Jack let him get use to it before he started thrusting into him, he held Hiccup's waist and began to thrust into him , "J-jack...!" He shouted clinching onto the blankets. He leaned against him and held his hand, "Does it hurt...?" Jack asked picking up the passe. Hiccup shook his head, "N-no... but a little numb...!"

Jack turned him over so he was laying on his back, he held his waist and thrusted harder and harder until he got into rhythm,"Hiccup... your really warm... and so tight!" Jack shouted as Hiccup tightened around him more.

"Don't... don't say it s-so... so loud... someone might... might hear!" Hiccup whimpered worried. "Its ok... no one will hear sweetie...!"

Hiccup wrapped his arms and legs around Jack moaning in his ear, the white haired boy smiled and thrusted harder making him yelp and hold on tighter. Jack picked him up onto his lap and slammed into him upwards. He moaned Jacks name louder, his face scarlet and hot tears pouring from his eyes. "Jack...i-it Hurts!" he cried.

"Its ok... y-you'll be alright..." held onto him tightly, he was so close, and Hiccup was so tight. Hiccup kissed him trying to muffle his own moans, worried that someone might hear. "I-I'm... I'm a-almost there...!" Jack shouted breaking away. "M-Me... T-Too!" Hiccup berried his face in his neck, his nails digging into Jacks back. Jack hissed and clinched his teeth shut, "Hiccup..."

"Y-yes Jack...?!"

"I... I-I... I love... I love you...!" he shouted as he filled Hiccup with his warm milk. Hiccup came screaming, and soon blacked out.

It was morning when he came to...

He was in bed, and he was still a little out of it, when he tried to sit up he ended up falling back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and stretched, he was still worn out, he remember what happened last night...

He remembered what him and Jack did...

He tried sitting up again, he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a bit more, when he looked around, he found that Jack wasn't in bed with him, Hiccup felt both releaved, and sad, he felt like his heart was about to break all over again.

"He's not here... big shock..." Hiccup shook his head and felt like crying again... he had had sex with three girls in his life, and 2 of them were a one night stand, and now this time a guy he just met did the same. Only proublem was, he'd see Jack every day...

When he heard his door open, he turned to it to see Jack standing there with a tray full of food, "Morning Hic, sleep well...?" he asked closing the door, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he set the food down and smiled at Hiccup happily. Tear filled Hiccups eyes and he hugged Jack tightly, "Hey... whats wrong sweetie...?" he asked stroking his back.

"I... I thought... I thought you... you were going to... to treat me as a one night... st-stand...!" he cried nuzzling his shoulder. "No... No no no... I could never do that to you... never you Hiccup..." he cooed cupping his face.  
'This... is going to be one hell of a year...' Hiccup though trying to smile. He had mixed feelings about last night, and wasn't sure how to feel. He said no, so it was rape...  
And Jack was drunk...  
Was any of what they did real... or was it just pleasure...?


	2. Flash Backs

The bed was so warm and soft, Hiccup didn't want to get up yet, he felt a gentle hand stroke his hair and he leaned into the warm hand, he knew just who it was. He opened his green eyes and smiled up as his lover, "Morning Snowflake..." Jack said as he leaned down kissing his forehead.

"Morning," Hiccup yawned and sat up pulling down his black tank top. "Sleep well...?" Jack asked pulling his small lover onto his lap, Hiccup nodded his head and leaned against his chest. "That's good... my sweet little Hiccup..." He kissed his head.

Hiccup laid his head against Jack's strong chest listening to his heart beat as Jack gently ran his fingers through Hiccup's soft brown locks, "You smell good sweetie..." Jack said nuzzling into his Autumn scented hair. Hiccup blushed and smiled nuzzling the crook of his neck happily.

It had been a few days since the party, about 6 days in fact, after 5 day's Hiccup let Jack sleep in his room, and the whole night Jack was cuddling him, his hands going up Hiccup tank top, and along his stomach, his legs tangling around him. It made it hard for Hiccup to fall asleep, two reasons, it made him feel like screaming, and it gave him flash backs.

What kept him from kicking Jack out, he'd never know...

Hiccup had a girlfriend in high school, but even in that relationship he was the girl. Astrid was stronger, faster, and so much better at sports and fighting then he was. They broke it off once high school ended, although they still ended up getting excepted here. It wasn't working out anyways, they never cuddled or even held hands, every time he tried, she punch him in the arm.

Though now he didn't mind being the girl, Jack was so much more gentler, and that's how he seemed so far, they had only been dating a week, but he didn't seem like the type that would get his kicks out of beating his lover to a pulp.

And he even apologized at least 20 times for what he did the night the first had sex, he even went so far as to promise not to touch him till Hiccup was sure he was ready, the first time was rape, and the next time he wanted it to be real, not something alcohol influenced.

Even though he promised not to touch him, he found a way around that...

Jack cupped Hiccups face and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, his nose and finally a peck on the lips. "Why are you always kissing me...?" Hiccup asked smiling shyly. "Because your so darn cute!" Jack hugged him tenderly and Hiccup did the same. "Hey jack?"

"Yes sweetie...?" Jack looked down at Hiccup as he kissed his lovers nose. "Are we... going out... or am I just sex to you...?"

"We're lovers... I could never just you use like that..." Jack held Hiccup close, " Why would you ask that...?"

"I... I just... i don't know... I guess I wanted to make sure i wasn't just a sex toy to you..." Jack frowned as his grip tightened around Hiccup. "You could never be just a sex toy... never..." Hiccup could feel him shaking, he looked up at him to see Jack was near tears. "Jack I-"

The white haired teen tangled his fingers in the others hair and kisses him tenderly,"Mh!" Hiccup moaned surprised before he wrapped his arms around the taller teens neck. Jack parted from him and held him close,"I love you Hiccup..."

"I love you too Jack..." Hiccup nuzzled his neck as Jack stroked his hair. Jack cupped his face again and brushed his hair back, "You look kinda nice with your hair back..." Hiccup blushed and smiled, "Thanks..." Hiccup said kissing his nose.

"C'mon... lets get dressed and get ready for class..." the blue eyed teen said slipping out from under him and helping him up. "How about you just walk around in what your wearing now for today...?" Jack asked slapping him on the ass, Hiccup yelped blushing.

"Don't do that...!" Hiccup shouted shoving him.

"S-Sorry Hic... I was only joking around..." Jack said walking out of the room, "I-if you need me... I'll be either in my room... or down stairs..."

There was another reason why Jack promised him, it had been because what Jack had done, Hiccup was a bit traumatized. He didn't let Jack kiss his neck, tongue him, or do anything sexual to him, he'd let him kiss him and holds him, he even let him hold him while he sat on Jack's lap.

But if he so much as Kissed his neck or groped him, he'd have flash backs about the parts that scared him, he still felt like crying. He slid to his knees as tears fell from his forest green eyes, he covered his eyes and silently cried, he cried like this a few days ago, the day after the party.

Jack had started to grope him and kiss his neck hungerly, it really scared him, and he even went so far as to hit him. What made him still want to be with him though? His looks? His voice? H-His smile...? His blue eyes...? He was so gentle and sweet, but he still violated him, even if towards the end he enjoyed it, but still...

Hiccup wiped his tears away and got dressed, he put on a black shirt with a green dragon in the middle, and slipped on baggy brown pants. He put his shoes on and walked down stairs to find Jack packing his lunch for later,"Hey Ja-" Jack didn't let him finish, he just stormed out the door with out a word.

"Jack..." Hiccup whimpered sadly, "He really feels bad ya know..." Pitch said surprising him, Hiccup learned quick that Pitch never made a sound when he moved, but he really wished he would, it this kept going on, he'd have a heart attack before he turned 19...

"A-About... about W-what...?" Hiccup said stepping a few steps away,"You know what... he forced himself on you, and now he's regretting it..."

"How Did-!?"

"My rooms right next to yours and the walls between the two aren't that thick..."

Hiccup blushed and felt like locking himself in his room, "Y-You heard...?"

"Yeah...and you scream like a girl..."

"Aagh..." Hiccup grumbled blushing, "Anyways... you should just get over it..."

"Get over it...?! How can I get over it!? A-After what he did...!?" Hiccups face started to turn red with anger, his hands balled into fists, he wanted to hit him.

"Then why do you insist on letting him love you...?" Hiccup's eyes widened, and his fist unclenched, he rubbed his arm looking down. "I... don't know..."

"Your as lonely as he is... you want someone to love, but so far no one will, and you fell for him the moment your eyes met... but then he forced himself on you... and now you split between calling the cops, and asking when you can go on your first date..."

Hiccup looked at him, he opened his mouth to speak, then "Its written all over your face..." Pitch said leaving as Hiccup clamped his mouth shut. "You need to make up your mind, or you'll be spending your life with a lover you can never touch or touch you..."

Pitch was pretty smart, knew what to say, and when to say it, sometimes it was helpful, confusing, hurtful, or just plain rude.

An hour passed by...

And not a sign of Jack, he tried asking the house brothers, they didn't know, then he tried his fan girls, still no luck, where could he be..?

He pulled out his cell and tried calling him again, {Hey this is Jack, I can't anwser right no-} he closed his phone ending the call. "Jack... where are you...?"

* * *

**For those of you who think Hiccup wasn't raped, he was, he said no, Jack still forced himself on him, plue he's an adult, and hiccups 16, so it was statutory rape. And if you want more, review**


	3. Painful Past

After awhile of looking Hiccup went to his classes, got some dinner then went back to the house. When he got there he went up to the roof, and that's were he found him.

Jack was laying on the roof star gazing, Hiccup was near tears, he rubbed his eyes to keep away the tears and walked over to Jack. "Hey..." he said looking down at him. "Hey..." Jack looked up at him and patted the spot next to him, Hiccup smiled and laid down next to him. Hiccup curled next to Jack and gently nuzzled his neck, he smiled, and wrapped his arm around his green eyed lover.

"Jack... I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... this whole mess is my fault..." Jack wrapped both arms around him and berried his face in Hiccup's soft brown hair. "If... If I would have... I should of..." his fingers curled into fists clinging to his shirt. "I should have tried harder... to hold back..." He clinched his teeth as his body shook, Hiccup cupped his face, "Jack... please... lets just try and put it behind us..."

Tears swelled in the corners of Jack's blue eyes as he looked into Hiccup forest green ones, "I... I-I... I can't..." he said sitting up, "I'm sorry... but I can't... not after what I did to you..."

Jack sat up and tried to leave but Hiccup stopped him, he grabbed him by the arm and kept him from getting near the window "Jack... please... sit down..." Jack tugged trying to take his arm back,"Please... lay with me a little longer..."

Jack sighed and sat back down, Hiccup smiled and crawled on to his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. The taller teen wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, but he didn't smile, or say anything the rest of the time they spent on the roof that night. When it got too cold to stay out they both went inside, Hiccup tried to get him to lay in bed with him, but Jack ignored it and went back to his own room.

That night Hiccup couldn't get to sleep, so he got out of bed and walked down stairs for a midnight snack. He took out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave until its down, and opened the bag and pours it in a bowl. He sat at the table and tossed a piece in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Hiccup let out a long sigh, good thing today was Friday, or he'd have hell in the morning trying to get ready for class. Though he was having hell now. The first few day's they were dating he kept flinching when ever Jack came up behind him and hugged him.

Geez, what was wrong with his love life, his first time was with a girl who didn't call back, the second girl liked being dominant and left a bunch of scratch's on his chest and back and hickies on his neck and waist. Astrid never let him kiss her cheek without getting punched, and now, his first time with a guy left him traumatized, but at least Jack didn't beat the crap out of him.

He sighed again, he finished his snack and walked upstairs, but he didn't go to his room, he went straight to Jack's. He knocked on the door once, no answer, he guessed Jack was already asleep and walked in.

He smiled when he saw his white haired lover fast asleep and sleeping peacefully. He walked over to him, he knelt down by the bed, he rested her arms on the bed and rested his head on his arms, with a smile on his face. Jack looked so peaceful, this was a different side Hiccup had yet to see, he was usually so full of life, so restless, and with a big smile on his face. if he wasn't running around and joking around, he was climbing a tree, or he was cuddling Hiccup and kissing him.

To see him with such a calm and peaceful look on his face, it was something new, the green eyed boy reached over and gently stroked his hair back, he ran the back of his hand along Jack's cheek.

In all honesty, all Hiccup knew about Jack was that he was fun loving, energetic, and loving towards him, but he didn't know a thing about his family, where he grew up, all he knew about his past is that he was 19 and had been going to this college for a year.

But that wasn't enough, Hiccup wanted to know more about his boyfriend, he wanted to know everything about him.

Every memory, every secret, but that's how you feel when you think your in love. But every time the subject came up, Jack would go quiet. "Jack... why wont you tell me anything about yourself...?" he asked him as he slowly crawled onto the bed.

He pulled the covers over Jack's shoulders and stroked his side, his blue eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at his cute lover, without warning he brought they're bodies close together.

"Hiccup... your so warm..." Jack said he said nuzzling Hiccup's head. Hiccup smiled and nuzzled his shoulder lovingly, he blushed as he took in Jack's sweet scent, it was relaxing, and so comforting. "Do you know what I love most about you Hiccup...?" Jack asked cupping his face. "What...?"

"I love you beautiful green eyes... your adorable freckles, and cute nose..." he said gently nipping the tip of Hiccup's nose making him blush. "Every time I wake up to your cute face... i can't help but want... to... eat... you... up..." he nuzzled his little lovers neck happily and playfully.

Hiccup giggled blushing, 'No ones ever complemented me like that before...' he though as he ran his fingers through Jacks hair, "Do you know what I love about you Jack...?"

"Hmm..?" he muttered smiling, "Your so sweet to me... you blue eyes are so mesmerizing, I could just get lost in them... your soothing voice... and your warm smile..."

Jack smiled and kissed him, "Your so cute... I could just eat you up..." he gently nipped Hiccup's soft earlobe making him jolt, Hiccup blushed and clinched his eyes shut, "J-Jack..." he moaned.

"Oh... sorry..." he stopped right and pulled away, "No..." Hiccup wrapped his arms around him pulling him back. "I-Its ok..." Hiccup said blushing. Jack smiled softly, he nuzzled Hiccups ear and gently nipped it and gave him gentle sucks. "Ooh..." he moaned happily as he blushed.

"Does... does it feel good...?" Jack asked whispering in his ear, Hiccup nodded his head, Jack smiled and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly as he kissed Hiccup's forehead, "I love you..."

Hiccup chuckled and blushed smiling, "I know..." the brown haired boy gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, and the two held each other tenderly, not to long after, the two fell asleep in one another arms.

The next morning:

Hiccup yawned as he sat up and stretched, he tried to get out of bed, but Jack wrapped his arms around his small lovers shoulders and pulled him right back in,"Come back to bed..." he said sleepily, "Jack, you can't sleep all day..." he replied stroking his lovers white hair as he nuzzled his neck.

"I know I can't... but 'we' can..." Hiccup chuckled, Jack says the dumbest things sometimes, but that's ok, Hiccup still loved him...

"Jack...?" the brunette asked nuzzling into Jack's snowy locks, 'Hm..?"

"Why wont you tell me anything about yourself...?"

"..." Jack tightened his grip around Hiccup and let out a sigh, "Alright, I know a lot about you... so its only fair..."

Jack sat up and pulled Hiccup onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Ok... let see... I have a little sister named Emma..." Jack smiled at the thought of her, "She's 10yrs old, and really cute..."

Hiccup smiled and tilted his head to the side, leaning against Jack, "I was born in a small town called Burgess, it's a pretty quiet place, and I plan to get a house of my own there..."

"What are your parents like...?"

"My mom, she's really nice, she's an awesome cook, and she's always there when you have to get something off your chest..." he nuzzled hiccups neck gently smiling happily, "When I told her about being gay, she didn't yell at me or call me names... she said... "As long as your happy... Its fine with me..."

"And your dad?"

Jack went quiet for a second and gulped,"My dad died2 years ago... and as normal as things seemed... I still haven't... gotten over it..." Jack swallowed hard.

"Me and Dad were as close as a father and son can get... he took me fishing, taught me how to ride a bike, we went hiking... camping..." he started to shake holding his lover close. "I-I... I miss him..."

"Ssh... its ok..." Hiccup nuzzled his cheek and kissed him softly, the small boy held his lover close, wrapping his arms around Jacks shoulders. He rocked him back and forth stroking his back calming his down.

Jack was close to his dad, his dad was kind and understanding, and when Jack came out and said he liked guys, he was just as understanding as his mother. And when you lose someone you love, its hard to let go, sometimes you'll hope its just a bad dream, other times you wish it was someone else, but hoping its a dream, and wishing the pain on someone else, it only hurts you more.

And if you keep doing that, it'll be even more painful to talk about it, and sometimes it hurts just to talk about your past.

* * *

**BTW everyone, I'm not a fast typer, I prewrote all of these up to chapter 6, prombelm is finding them, so I might not get all of them uploaded in one day, plus I don't have time to look for them all since finals are this week, so I'll do what I can  
**


	4. Addiction

Three months passed by, Hiccup and Jack were still together, and The Guardian House was hold another party, they seem to hold one monthly. Not that anyone could really mind, especially the girls, it gave them an excuse to go to the house with the hottest guys on campus. And most of which tried to dig they're claws into Jack.

Even though it was annoying as heck to have them around, Jack still tried to be polite to them, and this month a lot of them had asked if he wanted to come with them to they're parents house for Thanksgiving, but Jack had other plans. This year Jack would be bringing Hiccup with him when he went home for the holiday, luckily Hiccups father would be out of town during the holiday, so her avoided explaining the fact he had a boyfriend.

One thing Jack had learned about his small love, is the fact to his father, Hiccup was nothing but an embarrassment. The island he grew up on, all the people were descendents of vikings, and the reason why Hiccup was named that, was because it was tradition to call the runt a Hiccup. And Jack knew why Hiccup avoided telling his dad about him, not all fathers can accept the fact they're sons could be gay, especially a father with a lot of stubbornness and pride.

But Jack didn't mind, and he told Hiccup that he was more then welcome into his family, if his father didn't except the fact Hiccup had a boyfriend.

Hiccup had cried into Jack's shoulder that day, he was both happy and scared. The guys at the house knew about they're relationship, and Hiccup was worried Snotlout and Tuffnut wouldn't keep they're big mouths shut once they went back to Berk. The last thing anyone would want is for two idiots to spill the beans about your sexuality.

Hiccup laid against Jack while they both sat on the couch watching a Holiday Special, the green eyed boy was to busy worrying to enjoy the movie. "Hey Snowflake..." Hiccup looked at his white haired lover, "What's wrong...?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." he said nuzzling into his black shirt. "Ok, I wont press... when you feel like talking... I'll listen..." Jack said kissing the brunettes forehead. Hiccup smiled and nuzzled his neck happily, "Thanks..."

"C'mon... lets go up stairs..."

Jack scooped his little Hiccup up into his arms and carried his upstairs. He laid him down on the bed and gently kissed him on the lips, Hiccup closed his eyes and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the taller teens neck. "Jack..."

"Yes snowflake...?" Jack asked kissing his forehead. Hiccup blushed and gulped, "Jack... I want you... to touch me..."

Jack blushed and looked at his cute lover surprised,"A-Are you... sure...?"

Hiccup nodded his head, he was so scared his dad would find out, he wanted to forget about it for a little while. "Please..." he begged are tears filled his eyes, and soon over flowed. "Sssh... don't cry..." jack gently licked them away and kissed his again. He trailed the warm kiss down Hiccup's neck and smiled when he heard him moan his name. "Jack... oh... o~h..!" he moaned as Jack stroked his inner thigh. He gently nipped his neck and licked when he bit.

Hiccup arched his back moaning loudly, his body seemed so sensitive when jack touched him. His hands trailed gently down his sides until the got to the edge of his shirt, he slowly lifted up Hiccup's shirt over his chest. Jack gently kissed his chest and stomach, "Am I scaring you...?" Jack asked before going any further. Hiccup shook his head, Jack smiled and took his nipple into his mouth, and gently sucked, while his hand played with the other.

A jolt of pleasure ran through his body, Hiccup moaned as his blush reddened, Jack knew just were to touch,"Jack...!" he moaned louder. "Your so cute Hiccup... I can't wait to eat you up..."

"Please... devour me..." Hiccup begged as his boyfriend took off his shirt. "Not yet my little snowflake... I need pleasure too..." he practically ripped Hiccups shirt off him. Hiccup blushed, he never really had a chance to see Jack with his shirt off, he'd flash back if he saw him in his underwear...

Hiccup placed his hands on jacks broad shoulders and trailed them down his strong arms. He leaned in and kissed Jack's neck, and he couldn't help but blush more when he heard him moan. He kissed his strong chest, his stomach, jaw, shoulders, but he loved the way he reacted when his kissed his slender neck. He wrapped his arms around his lover, and Jack did the same, they shared another kiss.

Jack trailed one hand down his chest and groped him through his sweat pants, Hiccup's eyes widened and he pushed him away shaking. "No..!" Hiccup was still scared, he wished he wasn't though, but once Jack touched him like that, the images filled his head, and he felt terrified again. "H-hiccup... I... I-m sorry... I thought... I didn't know you were... oh god... I'm so sorry..." he reached over to Hiccup but he scooted away shaking, tears flowing from his eyes as he curled up. His body was reacting before his mind was, he didn't have a reason to be so scared anymore, he knew Jack better then that now...

So why was he so scared...?

He heard the door close, and he looked up, Jack had put his shirt back on and left, Hiccup knew what was going to happen next, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He flung open his door and ran down the stairs, but by the time he had gotten to the house porch, it was to late, Jack had already started driving away.

Every time Hiccup had a flash back, Jack would leave for a few hours, the first time it happened he was gone the whole day, and came home drunk.

That afternoon Hiccup sat on the porch and waited for Jack to come home, why did things between them have to be so messed up? Hiccup had learned quick that Jack could hardly control himself when he was drunk stupid, he had tried to stop drinking for Hiccup's sake, but when a party was going on, and the guys were drunk, they'd pressure him into it, and the next day he'd stay in his room, he was really grumpy when he was getting over a hang over.

He curled up hugging his knees, it was cold out, and he wanted jack to come home. Evan walked out to check on Hiccup and decided to sit down next to him. "Still waitin for 'im?" he asked looking at the small teen, compared to Even, Hiccup looked even more like a little kid, him and Nick were huge. "Don't worry... he'll come back..." he said patting his little brown head, "Wanna know somethin...?"

Hiccup looked at him, "Over the summer me and Frostbite were lovers..." Even chuckled seeing his look of surprise, "Its true... he may seem straight forward... but through his life... a lot of people have hurt him... he just wants someone to love, and when he messes up..." he went quiet for a moment.

"He blames himself... and when he does, he'll try and run away from his problem... but he's like a boomerang mate... he'll always come right back..." He ruffled Hiccup's hair, he stood up, took off his jacket, and placed it over the small teen. "Don't stay out to long, its going to start raining" Even went back inside, and Hiccup looked at the rode, hoping he'd see Jack's car drive up.

He waited and waited, but the sun was setting and it was getting really cold out. He went inside and made himself some dinner, then went to bed in Jack's room. Jack's bed was so comfortable, and it smelled just like him, his sweat, cologne, and natural scent, all of which Hiccup had quickly became addicted to. "Jack... come home... please..." Hiccup cried as tears fell from his green eyes and onto the blue covers.

His legs twisted together, just Jack's scent was enough to get him horny. And now, he couldn't help but want to touch himself, his hand slipped up his shirt and traced a finger around his nipple, Jack would tease him, make him beg for more attention. "Mmh...!" he bit his lip blushing as pleasure filled his body, he pinched his nipple gently at first then harder. He could feel himself get hard, his free hand gently stroked his inner thigh, how he wished it could be Jack touching him, his strong hands, touching him.

Jack was so sweet and gentle with him, even though he when a little far when he got excited, Hiccup couldn't blame him. He touched himself through the cloth of his sweat pants and gave it gentle squeezes and strokes. How he wished his loving boyfriend was the one doing it all, he imagined Jack gentle smile, and loving voice as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear, his warm hands stroking him as he got closer and close to his sweet release, "Jack..."

He licked his fingers and slipped his hand down his pants, he teased his tight opening slowly, he kept putting pressure before letting up, and he repeated it until his fingers slid into his hot dripping entrance. It hurt, but still felt good, his insides were warm and soft, his juices coated his fingers and dripped out of the opening. He turned over on his knees and pumped his fingers in and out of himself.

'Hiccup... my cute little Hiccup... moan for me...' he imagined Jack would say, "A... A-Anything... I'm... I'm all yours...!" he let his throbbing hot dick out of his pants, he kicked his pants off, his slightly rough fingers curled around his length and gently stroked, Jack would be gentle at first then would get a little rougher, and a bit faster. "J-Jack...! Oh Jack...!" he arched his back and stroked harder and harder.

He was so close already, he wanted the feeling to last, but at the same time, it felt so good, he couldn't stop, just thinking about him made Hiccup feel like he was about to come. He kept his hands and fingers going harder and faster, until...

He finally came, his seed coated his shirt and most got it on the sheets and Jack's favorite pillow...

He panted heavily and fell to his side as he brought his hands to to his mouth, he blushed as he licked and sucked his hands and fingers clean, "Sexy..."

Hiccup froze and release his fingers from his mouth, he sat up and looked to the door, Jack was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Hiccup blushed and pulled the edge of his shirt over his limp dick, "J-jack... w-wha... what are you doing...?"

"Well... I was watching my cute lover masturbating and moaning my name... in my room... and in my bed..." Hiccup looked away blushing, well this was embarrassing...

Jack smiled and shut the door, he walked over to the bed and undressed throwing his clothes aside, he crawled onto the bed and slipped Hiccup's wet shirt off him and nuzzled his neck gently, he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. "Don't be embarrassed... I'm the only one who saw..."

Hiccup blushed more and wrapped his arms around Jacks shoulders, the white haired boy stripped the bed on the wet sheets and pillows, he spread a new blanket out, and opened his arms to Hiccup. He smiled and held his lover as they both fell back onto the bed, Jack covered them up, and held another close. Being in bed naked together was just another step closer to being able to touch one another without a need to stop...


	5. Two Lovers, One Bed

It was one day before Thanksgiving Break and there was a Guardian party going on.

Jack had Hiccup pressed against the wall as he stroked his lovers cheek, and gave him small pecks on the lips. "Jack... not here... someone will see..." Hiccup said with his cute awkward smile, "Let them see..." he whispered into the green eyed boys ear. Hiccup bushed happily and closed his eyes until-

"Jack!" said a girls voice as his white haired lover was ripped away from him. He opened his eyes to see as beautiful girl with long black hair, and tan skin. She had beautiful Purple eyes, her bangs were cut just above them and her dyed yellow, green and green-blue, she was dressed in a light green dress, with yellow, purple frills, and hanging from her long black hair was a gold colored feather. She was so cute!

"Tooth!" Jack shouted as he wrapped his arms around the girl, "Its so great to see you!" he said as she nuzzled into his coat. "Its great to see you too! How've you been?" he asked happily as wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I've been good," she said as she kissed the pail boys cheek.

Hiccup gulped and couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy, and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Jack's arm and hugged it to his body tightly. "Hic... whats wrong...?" Jack asked unwrapping his other arm from around the girl. Hiccup threw his arms around him and berried his face into his lovers blue coat.

"Who's this?" Tooth asked looking at Hiccup, who didn't want to look at her.

"This is my boyfriend, Hiccup" her said stroking the small teens brown hair as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Hiccup, what's wrong...? Not feeling well...?" Jack asked concerned. "I want you..." he sound quietly, but loud enough fro jack to hear. "Uh... Tooth... I don't think Hiccup's feeling well... I'm going to take him upstairs to bed... i'll catch up with you later..." he said picking Hiccup up bride style and he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulder and hid his face in her lovers shoulder.

"Ok, hope you feel well Hiccup..." she said as Jack walked up stairs.

The door was locked, music was playing and they're clothes laid spread across the floor as Jack stood behind Hiccup, he held him in his arms, and he finally had permission to touch his cute lover without fear of scaring him. All week Snoutlout and Ruffnut had been teasing him, but every time they did, Jack, Evan, and Nightlight were there to teach them a thing or two about teasing poor Hic.

"Hiccup... you are so beautiful..." Jack whispered sweetly in Hiccup's ear, he had one arm around Hiccup's waist and one around his shoulders as he nibbled on his ear. Hiccup held onto the arm over his shoulders with both hands as he blushed, they were finally going to make love, Jack kissed his neck earning him a moan as Hiccup arched his back. He sucked on the slightly tan skin of his neck, "Jack... don't tease me... just take me already..."

Jack smiled, "Where was all this need for sex the night of the first party...?" Hiccup just let out a grunt,"C'mon Babe... don't be like that..." Jack cupped his chin and turned his head, he trailed his tongue along the brown haired boy's lower lip, and caught his lips in a kiss over his freckled shoulder. Hiccups arms fell limp to his sides as Jack tongued him hungerly as he head his head in place.

Jack trailed his hands down to his small lovers hips, he threw him onto the bed and got on top. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Hiccup's throbbing length, Hiccup blushed, arching his back, he moaned loudly as Jack started licking, tracing every vain with his skilled tongue. "Your so cute..."

"Please... I've been waiting all day for this..." he cried, this was torture, he was finally ready, and now Jack wouldn't give him what he wanted. "I want it... I want your dick... please... take me... make me feel good...!" Jack blushed, he never heard him talk like that before,"What a dirty mouth... you'll be punished for that..." he smirked and licked his inner thigh before biting hard enough to leave a mark. "Aah!" Hiccup jolted and looked ready to cry.

Jack kissed him to make up for hurting him, and he kissed back wrapping his arms around him, "Jack... please... I really can't take much more of this..."

"I know... but I want to enjoy you as much as possible..." Jack kissed his neck and started sucking and biting all over his neck and chest. If there's one thing Jack loved to do, it was mark his territory, "Every inch... every inch of you... is mine now..." he hissed biting him everywhere it wouldn't show, Jack had almost nothing to his name, well, nothing of value, so once he had something he valued, he marked it.

Hiccup clawed at his back, the bites hurt, but felt so good, he was starting to get dizzy again. Jack hissed as his nail dug into his flesh, but he ignored it after a bit and continued to kiss and touch every inch of his lover.

Hiccup whimpered biting his lip, he wanted Jack, he needed him.

The small teen had quickly became addicted to his lovers touch, he could hardly stand all the teasing, he was going to go insane. "Jack... Jack please...! I want you so badly! I need you...!" he shouted not caring if anyone heard.

Jack smiled and kissed him before he pulled away to look him in the eyes, "Alright... you greedy little cutie..." he chuckled kissing his forehead. "It'll hurt at first, but I'll try to be gentle..." The white haired teen slid his fingers into the brunettes mouth and he slowly sucked, coating his long fingers with his saliva until they were dripping wet. "Good boy..." he lifted his hips up and gently slid his fingers into Hiccup, he arched his back biting his lip, holding back a pain-filled scream.

It wasn't long till the pain turned to pleasure, and Hiccup was begging for more. Jack smiled and replaced his finger with his cock, the tip slid in, and before going any further he looked up at Hiccup, "L-last chance... to back... out..." he panted, Hiccup shook his head, "No... Its ok... pu-put it in..." he whimpered, all the teasing, he couldn't take it much longer.

Jack slowly slid it in, and Hiccup tightened around him quickly, "H-Hic... Hiccup... your... your so... tight...!" he clinched his eyes shut and began to slowly thrust, and was careful not to hurt him. The small teen moaned as his lover hit every sensitive spot inside him, he could feel him stretch his entrance with each thrust "Aah... Ah... Jack! Ooh Jack More!" he moaned arching his back.

He was being so much more gentle then before, and it felt wonderful, Hiccup felt like he was melting, he wanted more. Jack held his hips and started going harder and harder, Hiccup held his waist, and he went faster and faster, and it wasn't long till he hit his lovers special spot. Hiccup fell apart in his arms, he arched his back as his arms curled under his arms and held his shoulders.

"Your so cute... and your getting tighter and tighter..." he hissed in Hiccups ear as he thrusted harder, "Its getting hard for me to thrust... your really turning me on...!"

Hiccup wasn't the only one losing it, Jack grabbed his legs and pressed them against his small lovers chest as he started going harder and faster. He slammed his hips into his lovers, every time hitting that same spot, each time making the small brunette feel like he was going to be torn apart. He moaned and whined under the larger teen, it felt so good, but at the same time hurt so much...! But he was getting so close, he didn't want to stop.

It wasn't long till tears were pouring from his eyes, "J-Jack..! Slow Down! Your Going... To Tear Meh-Me Apart!" he shouted, Jack leaned down and licked away his tears, he kissed his cute lover before stopping all together. "I... I-I... I didn't... say... stop...!" he panted. Jack pulled out of him and he whimpered at the loss of the warm feeling.

The white haired teen got up and started getting dressed, "J-jack!" Hiccup shouted trying to sit up, but it hurt like hell, Jack really did a number on him. "Jack! Dont just leave me like this! Finish me off!" he begged, Jack just smiled and finished getting dressed. He leaned over and kissed Hiccup's forehead, "Why wont you take me...?

The white haired teen stroked his dick making him moan like crazy, and his lovers moans where starting to turn him on again. "Jack...!" he moaned as he unzipped Jack's pants and stroked his lovers cock. "Ooh... Hiccup... thats it... ah... Aah!"

Hiccup thumbed the tip and dug the tip on his thumb into his cock's slit, he teased him a little, and stroked harder, squeezing it and Jack did the same. "I want... I want this night to last Hic..." Jack moaned as he pulled Hiccup into a deep and loving kiss. Hiccup kissed back and pinned Jack to the bed, "H-hiccup!?" he was surprised that he manages to top him so easily.

"If you wont give me the release I want... I'll take it..." he whispered in his lovers ear as he practically teared his clothes off him, and settled himself between his legs. Jack blushed and smiled, he loved this side of Hiccup, controlling, dominant, so far, he was only person was able to top him, and he loved it. "They by all means... punish me for being naughty..."

Hiccup positioned himself and thrusted into Jack's hot entrance. The white haired teen arched his back moaning as his moist walls wrapped tightly around his hard length. Hiccup clinched his eyes shut and started thrusting before Jack had a chance to get use to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and he started slamming his hips into Jacks, and it felt wonderful for both of them, "Ooh! Hiccup! Thats It... Thats It Babe!" he shouted as he small lover slammed into him, they're body were over flowing with lust, and neither wanted to stop.

Hiccup thrusted harder and harder, going faster as he slammed all on Jack sensitive spots like he did to him just a minute ago. "Jack...! Your Really Tight!" Hiccup moaned as he held onto his hips, it felt so good, not even the girls made him go this crazy during sex.

Beads of sweat formed and it wasn't long until they're bodies where soaking wet, moaning and the sound of skin slamming together filled the room as they both came closer to they're release.

"A-All most there!" Jack shouted with a smile, as Hiccup his arms around him, "Jack... I-I'm gonna... c-cum! Do you... want me to pull it out...!?" he asked panting against his neck. Jack shook his head, "No! Its ok... cum in side... please...!"

And with one final thrust the two came nearly screaming, Hiccup collapsed and passed out panting heavily against his lover. The bigger teen chuckled as wrapped his arms around his freckled faced partner,"Best night... ever..." Jack said kissing Hiccup's head as he fell asleep beneath him.


	6. Meeting the Family

Hiccup nuzzled into the warmth beneath him, he could feel Jack stroking his hair and smiled, right now everything is perfect. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up smiling, "Morning beautiful..." Jack said softly as he kissed Hiccup's forehead. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccups waist, he kissed his noes, "Never get older Hiccup... I want you to stay small and cute forever..." he whispered and he gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll try..." Hiccup chuckled as he sat up, Jack sat up and pulled him onto his lap, "Your so cute..." Jack said nuzzling his neck. The freckled boy blushed and smiled, he wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." the white haired teen replied smiling happily.

Moments later Jack picked up his small lover and carried him to the bathroom across the hall. Every room had its own bathroom, but they weren't big enough for a bath tube or shower. Jack ran the shower after setting Hiccup down, and waited until water was just right to get whole time they couldn't keep they're hands off one another, not that it was a bad thing. The washed one another off, and dried themselves off when they were both clean.

After getting dressed it was time to pack, Hiccup was so excited to meet Jack's family, he'd never hand a big ThanksGiving, it was just some turkey sandwiches and pie at his house, at-least, that's the way it was after his mother died. Hiccup took out his wallet and looked at the picture he had of her.

She was such a beautiful women, long beautiful brown hair, big green eyes, cute freckles under her eyes, she was thin and small, like him, and so young too, she was only 17 when he was born early.

The only one who ever saw the good in him, his loving mother. Hiccup's hands balled up into fist at the thought of her, he wanted to cry. "Hic...what's wrong?" Jack asked touching his shoulder, he noticed the picture and held him close. "I-I miss her..."

"Ssh... I know... I know..." he hushed him as he kissed his head rocking him back and forth. He took Hiccup's square glasses off and set them aside, he cupped Hiccup's face and wiped away the tears. Jack knew about what happened to his mother, and he wished he could take away the pain.

Hiccup was born very early, and his mother prayed for him to life, she was the only one who believed he was strong enough to pull through. Her Little Warrior, she'd call him, she'd read to him every night, tuck him in, she'd spend every moment with him and his father if she could. She encouraged him to be creative, and to never give up, he loved her so much, but as fate had it, his only safety and comfort at home, was ripped away.

She died on her way home, it was raining, and there was an accident, the driver didn't see her, and she was hit by a truck. He never got to say good bye, and he never wanted to.

Things went down hill after that, his father drowned his sorrows in work, but Hiccup tried his best to keep smiling, he'd keep being creative, lie she wanted, took art classes and worked at an Auto Shop with Gobber. He even taught himself to cook, hoping one of these things would make his father smile and be proud of him. But instead, he looked down on Hiccup, gave him looks saying, 'Why couldn't you have been born a girl?' or, 'Why can't you be the son I want'.

His whole existence was nothing but an embarrassment to his father, and Hiccup couldn't help but agree most of the time. Maybe, if he was the son his father wanted, maybe his life would be better, maybe he could of spent more time with his father, so they could do things together, maybe he could have stayed straight so he wouldn't...

He froze for a moment...

If he had grown up as the son his father wanted...

He would have never fallen for Jack, even though they're relationship started out with a rough start, Jack still made him so happy, and he wouldn't be here in his boyfriends arms as he tried to comfort him. And Jack, he would still be lonely, if he was different, Hiccup would have pushed him away, he would have even called the cops, and Jack would be in prison, getting beat, molested, or worse.

He didn't want that, he just wanted the pain to stop. He felt his lover, his sweet caring boyfriend, kiss the tears away, and stroke his hair. Astrid would have never of done this, if he was different, he'd still be with her, and he'd be crying to himself.

An hour later:

Hiccup finally calmed down, and Jack was still holding him in his arms, he kissed him, giving Hiccup small pecks and tender kisses. He stroked his soft brown hair, and brushed it out of his face.

"Your so beautiful..." Jack said cuddling him.

"Why are you always complementing me...?" the small teen asked blushing. "Because... when someones as cute as your, they need to be told..." he rested his head against his lovers smiling, "And you... yours the most beautiful person I've ever seen..."

"You wonderful green eyes... they're so beautiful.. I could get lost in them..." he kissed him right above his left eye. "Your smooth... soft skin... I can't help but want to touch..." he trails his hands along his lovers waist. "Your adorable freckles and cute nose... your adorable baby face..."

Tears filled his green eyes and fell as he clinched them shut, he tried his best to hold back a cry, no one had ever been so nice to him, not the way Jack was.

"Your soft lips... and slender neck..." he gently nipped the crook of his neck, "Your perfect Hiccup... your so smart and sweet, your voice... your fragrance..." he pulled him close and kissed him, "You make me so happy... I don't know what I'd do... if I ever lost you..."

No one...

No one had ever said such sweet words to him, in such a very, very, long time...

"I'll give you anything you want... everything i have... if you'll always be mine..."

Hiccup held him tightly as if he'd disappear if he let go, "Y-You already have...!" Jack licked away his tears. "Oh, please dont cry... no more crying... I hate seeing you cry..."

"I'm sorry... I don't know wh-whats... w-wr-wrong with meh... me..." Hiccup said trying to wipe away the tears. "Nothing... nothings wrong with you... your just emotional today..." Jack picked him up and carried him down stairs, and out to his car. He set Hiccup down, and opened the door for him,"You can take a nap if you want, I'll go get our bags and your glasses, then we can go... ok?"

Hiccup nodded head and sat back, Jack kissed his forehead and closed the door, not long after, Hiccup feel asleep, crying really wore him out.

When he woke up they were driving through a small neighborhood, "Morning" Jack said trying not to take his eyes off the road. Hiccup yawned and stretched, he looked around, and the neighborhood, it was almost like something out of an old movie, a small town where its always safe, and everyone know one another, you can leave your door unlocked.

It was so calm and peaceful, no graffiti, pretty clean, just the place to settle down, and have a family. Unlike where Hiccup was from, guys always fighting to prove a point, or just being stupid, dangerous if you got mixed up with the wrong crew...

But maybe, after college, Hiccup could move in with Jack, he said he was going to get a house here, it would be nice.

Hiccup closed his eyes to imagine it, just the two of them, they're own house, waking up to Jack's smile, and going to sleep in his arms, making all his meals for him. The two of them going to work, and after a long day, resting in one another's arms. Hiccup smiled at the thought, a life together, just the two of them, maybe, just maybe, they'd even get married.

Hiccup blushed and pushed that thought aside, he was getting ahead of himself, grown ups or not, it was too soon to be thinking about it. The car stopped and he opened his eyes, he put on his glasses and the house they were pulled up to was beautiful, and it looked old too.

"Wow..." he said unbuckling himself and getting out. It was a white house with a blue roof, a blue door, and the brick chimney was painted blue, it was big, it had a white picket face, a big porch with a swing, a big yard with a small garden, it was like a dream. Jack smiled, all his boyfriend who were out of town always had the same look.

Jack and Hiccup got they're things and went in side.

"Jack!" Shouted a little girl with long brown hair, the white haired teen set down his bags and scooped her up into his arms. "Emma!" he shouted as they hugged each other tightly. "My Baby!" A women with short brown hair, shouted hugging her son and daughter, "Hey mom" Jack chuckled. After they parted Jack set Emma down and wrapped an arm around Hiccup shoulder.

"Mom, Emma, this is Hiccup" Hiccup blushed a little and waved."Oh Jack, he's cuter then you described" his mother said making him blush, "I'm Anna Overland Frost, Just call me Anna" he said shaking his hand.

"Make yourself at home, the rest of the family should be arriving soon, Jack, why don't you and Hiccup get settles, and you can show him around"

"Ok, C'mon Hic," Jack took his hand and lead him upstairs to his old room they set they're bags down and Jack lead Hiccup around. The hallways were covered in pictures of the family.

They were all such beautiful people, it seemed unreal, not only that, but the fact that a lot of Jack's cousins looked like him. Hiccup was worried that he might end up going to bed with the wrong Jack.

Then he saw a picture of Jack and his father, they looked so happy together, he was the spitting image of his father, and his father looked so young in that picture too, Jack looked only 2. The other picture of his father were either ones of the four or three of them together, or they were of him in a navy uniform.

Jack had told him that his father died in an bomb explosion on the ship he was stationed, and they caught the terrorist responsible, but it didn't ease Jack's pain. They heard the door open and one by one Jack's relatives came in along with

Jessica Frost, Jack Black, Jack Icicle, DJ Frost, Jackson Overland, and Jokul Frosti, all six of them looked like a different version of Jack. And 5 of the 6 ran over to the couple, Icicle just slowly walked over shyly. "Hey guys whats up?"

"Jack, this your new boy toy?" DJ asked pulling the small teen over to them, "He's a real cutie." he said wrapping his arms around Hiccup's waist. "I'll say...' Black said groping his ass making him blush. Before he knew it, he was sandwiched between the two, and it felt like they're hands were very where, "J-Jack...?" Hiccup whined a bit scared, these two were not like his Jack, not at all.

"Alright, cut it out... your scaring him..." Jessica and Jackson helped him pull them off Hiccup, his small lover almost jumped into his arms shaking. "Its ok, I wont let them touch you like that again... I promise..." he glared at his two cousins in black and they just smiled smugly, they'll try again later.

After that Hiccup spent the day getting to know Jack's more, sweeter cousins, he learned that Jessica was hyper, Jackson what like Jack but less flirty, Icicle was a shy and depressed boy, Jokul was quiet and loved to read, and DJ and Black weren't safe to be around alone.

He even met Jack's cousins on the Bennett side of the family, Jamie, Sophie and Emma were all fond of Jack and they're other cousins, except the ones in black, and Icicle was hard to get along with without him getting depressed over nothing, but they still loved him.


	7. Belonging

Three days later:

Jack's family had really taken to Hiccup, the kids adored him, he was great with kids, a great story teller, and a great artist. When Sophie fell down and scraped her knee, he was right there to help. That made Jack so happy, his smile, his voice, his laugh, even the way his voice got when he was nervous and how he stammered and tripped over his words, it was so cute.

Jack and Hiccup sat down together on the back porch as Jack's family played foot ball and had a barbeque. Jack wanted to play with them, but he didn't want Hiccup to feel left out, he'd get trampled if he played. Instead the two sat beside one another and watched, Jamie, Emma, and Sophie, along with Jamie's friends played they're own games.

"Burgers are done" Jamie's mom said setting a plate of freshly grilled burgers on the table, Jack got up and made a hamburger for himself and his Hiccup.

"Here ya are beautiful" he said handing it to his small lover as he blushed, "Don't call me that in-front of everyone... its embarrassing..." Hiccup said with a small smile. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about..." he kissed Hiccups freckled cheek smiling, "Your perfect... just the way you are..."

Hiccup blushed and smiled happily, he looked around and none of them were staring at them, they all acted the way other do when they see a boy and a girl together. The small teen smiled to himself, that made him happy, for once, he felt accepted, none of them made fun of him or teased him just to making him feel worse. No one of them gave him strange looks or ignored him when he spoke, he finally, for once in such long time, felt like he was part of a real family.

"So... this is what it feels like... to be part of a family..." he said blushing, "To be accepted... it feels... its feels wonderful..." Hiccup took a bite of his burger and his face lit up, the women in this family sure knew how to cook, he started to stuff the burger in his mouth.

Jack smiled and started eating before his food got cold. He was happy that Hiccup already felt like he was apart of his family, all his family members got use to the idea of Jack being gay, they were all nice and understanding people, he knew they'd love his little Hiccup, and that would only bring the two closer together. If only Hiccup's family could do the same...

After it started t get chilly everyone gathered in the living room for some holiday movies and popcorn.

Hiccup leaned against Jack resting his head on his shoulder as he sat in his lovers lap, with his strong arms wrapped around him. "Hey Jamie pass the popcorn Kiddo?" Jack asked looking at his little cousin, "Sure" he took hand full and passed the bowl of popcorn to Jack and Hiccup. Jack was enjoying the movie, while Hiccup, well, he was to busy getting uncomfortable stares from the cousins in black.

"Jack, I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna head to bed," Hiccup said getting up,"Then I'll come with you... I don't want to sleeping alone... my cousins might try to take you..." he said smiling. Jessica and Jackson smiled, and chuckled as Jack looked at them just to tease them, all day he didn't get a moment of alone time with Hiccup, they all wanted to hang with him and Hiccup.

But he didn't blame them, he was irresistible, and Hiccup was the cutest thing in the world, who wouldn't want to be around them, the thought made him chuckle. He scooped his small lover into his arms and carried him up to his room.

He set him down on the bed and closed the door, "You alright Hiccup?" Jack asked sitting next to him, Hiccup shook his head and held his lover close, "Your cousins... the ones in black... I don't like them..."

Jack stroked his hair trying to sooth him,"They keep staring at me... like they're going to do something to me..." Hiccup nuzzled his neck trying to find comfort in his embrace. "They're just trying to scare you... don't worry... I wont ever... not ever, lay they're filthy hands on you..." he kisses Hiccups ear and rocked him back and forth. "They wont lay a finger on you... not if I have anything to say about it..."

Hiccup smiled against his should, Jack smiled back and kissed him all over his face, "So long as I'm here... no one... will ever hurt you..." he kissed away the tears, and he made his lover feel safe again.

"I'll protect you... no matter what..." he kissed his neck, "No matter who... I'd die before I let someone harm you..." he pulled away. "Why... why would you do that...? You sound like you've been in love with me since we were kids... we've only been going out for a few months..."

"Because..." he got down on one knee, he took Hiccups hand into both of his, and kissed the back of his hand softly.

"Your everything to me... I've never felt so in love before..." Hiccup blushes and was speechless. "I'd fight for you... die for you... if it meant... you'd be safe..." Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Your my world... my Prince... my angel..." he looked up, his blue eyes looking into Hiccups green ones, "And I am your guardian... I'll protect and love you... I'll do anything you want... give everything you want... everything you deserve... if you'll always be mine..."

His words were like poetry, so well thought out, and so beautiful, he couldn't help but cry,"Please don't cry..." he licked away the tears, like he always did, "Your tears are like watery gems... and shouldn't be wasted..."

Jack was a rare one, one that spoke his mind, and would mean every word, all he'd ask for in return...

Is Hiccup's heart and love...

He was beautiful, in so many ways, it made Hiccup wonder why he'd be with him like this, resiting words sweeter then honey, and giving him such gentle and sweet touches, how could a man like him exist? It was like a dream, a fairy tale, it couldn't be real, no one would ever be nice to someone like him, no one could ever love him.

More and more tears poured from his green eyes, this could never be real, people could only use him, hurt him, but never love him...

This could never be real...

Not ever...

This was all a dream... it had to be...

"Hiccup, please... don't cry..." Jack licked away the hot salty tears, he could feel his warm wet tongue run along his cheek, "No more tears... please... I hate seeing you cry..."

"J-Jack... tell me... is this real...? O-or... i-is this a dr-dream...?" Hiccup asked trying to breath, his chest felt so heavy, he could hardly breath at all. Jack stroked his cheek, and wiped away his tears, he kissed his forehead, and smiled lovingly, "If it is... I hope I never ever wake up... that way I can always be with you..."

Hiccup hugged him holding him close, he wailed into his shoulder and couldn't stop. "I love you... I love you...! I love you... I lo-love you... I love you... so much..." he cried gasping for breath. "Don't leave me... don't ever leave me... please... please..." he begged as Jack rocked him back and forth. "I'll never leave you, I'm all yours, I'll only leave if that's what you want..." he kissed his hand, "My life... my heart... all yours..."

Hiccup tangled his fingers into Jacks snow white hair and gripped his head, he slid his tongue into his lovers mouth and tongued him like crazy. "Mmh!" Jack blushed and wrapped his arms around his small lover returning the passionate kiss twice as much. When they parted after what seems like hours, they were both gasping for breath, Jack laid down pulling Hiccup down with him and held the small boy close, "I'll always be yours... I'll never, ever leave you..." Hiccup smiled happily as tears of joy trailed down his cheek.

It had been a long time since his cried this much, his father would yell at him and tell him men didn't cry, so every time he felt like crying, Hiccup would hold them back. But with Jack, he was so much more kinder and gentler, and when Hiccup needed to cry, he would break down in Jack's arms, and Jack would just kiss the tears away, he found comfort in his embrace.

Hiccup fell fast asleep in his lovers warm embrace, as he listen to the the rhythm of Jack's heart beat, two things he hadn't experienced in years.

Jack stroked his hair as he slept peacefully in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder, why wasn't anyone nice to him? Sweet words made him feel ready to cry, why hadn't anyone given him complements before, who could ever be rude or mean to him, who could ever kind it in themselves to harm something so beautiful...?

As much as jack didn't want to, he unwrapped his arms from around Hiccup's waist, he locked the door to his room and put the key in his pocket. He went down stairs, there's something that had to be done.

He walked through the hall and found his cousins in black, "What? Not gonna fuck your bitch-Gah!" he picked Black and DJ by the collars of they're shirts tightly and nearly choking them, he slammed them against the wall and looked them in the eyes. "Don't ever talk about Hiccup like that... and I swear... if either of you hurt or scare him... your going to need surgery... but even then no one will want you... Hiccup is my world, you threaten him, your worse then dead... got it?!" he growled, they nodded and he dropped them.

"Good... neither of you are allowed to have him... he's mine..." he turned and walked away, "You've already taken too many away... I wont let you take Hiccup from me..."

The two rubbed they're necks as they're cousin walked out the door. He got his his car and drove off, there was still something he had to do.

Next morning:

Jack leaned over his small lover and gently stroked Hiccup's cheek, he opened his green eyes and smiled, "Morning beautiful... sleep well...?" Hiccup nodded and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, "Thats good..." his soft thin lips brushed against the brunettes, and they're lips locked into a warm kiss.

After eating breakfast and bathing, Hiccup started helping with the cooking for Thanksgiving. "Your pretty good in the kitchen," Jack's mom said as he helped make the pumpkin pie. Hiccup blushed fogging up his glasses a bit, "There your recipes, I'm just making them..."

When Jack tried to sneak a piece of pumpkin bread Hiccup smacked his hand with a wooden spoon,"Ow!"

"Jack be more patient, its rude to eat before everyone else." Jack whimpered and gave him puppy eyes, "No, thats not going to work this time..." Hiccup said starting on the mashed potatoes. Jack groaned and went up to his room.

He laid on his bed and started up at the ceiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace box. He opened it and inside were two dragon pendants. One was silver with sapphires, and one was black with emeralds, the dragons were curled up together and could be taken apart, so one person could have one, and you could have the other. the black dragon was hanging from a sliver chain, and the silver one from a black one.

Under the dragons were two rings that matched the pendants they were under, Jack smiled and blushed. He took out the dragons and turned them over, the carving said, 'Two halves of one Whole, That will never be separated'

Its wasn't time to give Hiccup his dragon and ring, no, it was far too soon, yet Jack couldn't help but want to have everything ready for the future, but that's what broke his heart the first time, and he couldn't help but repeat his mistakes over and over. But Hiccup was different, cute, shy, meek, little Hiccup, the only person so far who hasn't been seduced by his cousins in black.

After dinner Jack carried Hiccup to his car and placed him in the back seat laying him down. "Do you really have to leave so early?" His mom asked as he put they're bags in the trunk. "Yeah, we have a few more days until classes starts up again, and I want it to be just me and Hic, love ya mom" he said kissing her cheek, he hugged his sister tightly and got in the car.

The whole family waved goodbye, Jack waved back and started to drive back to the house.


	8. I Love You

Hiccup hugged Jacks arm as they walked through the mall together. Hiccup smiled happily, it was they're first date, because of school work, hockey practice, club meetings, and the fact Hiccup was to nervous to be gay outside of the house, they hadn't had a chance to go out together. But now, they weren't going to let anything stop them.

As they walked by the pet store something caught Hiccups eye. He let go of Jack's arm and walked over to the glass cage that had a bunch of kittens displayed in it. The one Hiccup had his eyes on was a little black one with big green eyes. He couldn't help but fall in love with the little cutie as it played with the ball of green yarn.

"I didn't know you liked cats Hic," Jack said looking at them all, "I always wanted one, but my dad would never let me."

"Well, then I'll just have to get you one," he said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend smiling. "No, you don't have to-"

"But I want to," Jack walked inside as asked if he could get the little black kitten, the clerk opened the cage and took out the little fur ball. Jack paid for him as he tried to keep hold of the little ball of energy. Hiccup smiled as he gently placed the kitten in his arms, "Jack, you really didn't have to," Hiccup said as he watched the kitten nibble his hand, it didn't feel like the little guy had any teeth.

Jack kissed his forehead, and smiled, "But I wanted to, if it would make you happy..."

"Jack you don't have to buy me gifts to make me happy, but thank you," he stood on his toes and kissed Jack's cheek,"I think I'll call him Toothless" the black kitten curled up in his arms and fell asleep, and the two teens smiled.

The rest of they day they walked around the mall, looking at clothes, art stuff, hockey gear, and other things. Jack bought them and Toothless something to eat and when they were done they took one last look around a shop.

Hiccup picked up a dark green beanie and looked in a mirror as he put it on,"Looks good on you" Jack said surprising him. "O-oh, ya think so?" Hiccup asked blushing. "Yeah, if you want I could get it for you."

"No its okey, you already bought me a kitten and a new paint set." Hiccup said putting it back down, but again Jack wasn't listening, he picked it back up and walked over to the register. Hiccup sighed, all day when ever he showed interest in something Jack offered to get it for him, he didn't want him to waist all his money on him like that.

Jack just smiled at him and walked him out of the store,"Can we go home before you blow off all your savings on me," Hiccup asked as Toothless slept in his carrier. Jack smiled and nodded,"Sure thing sweetie, but your making me dinner." he said kissing his cheek.

When they got back to the house Hiccup went to the kitchen and put on his apron."What would you like for dinner?" he asked looking though his recipe box, which included his mothers, Mrs. Frost' and his own recipes.

"Anything... if its made by yours hands... it'll be delicious..." he said holding him from behind. Hiccup blushed and smiled, "Alright... how does fried potatoes and sausages sound?" he asked leaning into him. "Through in a salad and a good dessert and you got yourself a meal..."

Jack and Hiccup got to work.

Jack pealed the potatoes while Hiccup started making the salad, "Ow..." Jack was pretty much useless in the kitchen, with often resulted in cutting his finger. The brown haired teen sighed shaking his head, he held Jack's hand and gently sucked on his finger to held the bleeding stop. He got a band-aid, he patched up his finger and kissed it.

Jack blushed smiling and kissed his nose,"You'd make a wonderful father..."

"So would you..." Hiccup said blushing, he had always wanted kids, he wanted to be a good father and to help raise a family. But he wondered...

If he and Jack were to get married, they couldn't have kids together, they'd never be able to have a child that would be there's. And do adoption agencies even let gay couples adopt? Probably not, if they did, those kids would be teased and tormented non-stop and other families, they'd might try to even find ways to get the child taken away, or even get him and Jack thrown in jail just for wanting to have a family together, heck his own dad might even try to take the child away. He never did approve of people of the same sexy dating let alone getting married or raising a family.

He shook the thoughts from his head, no, he'd never let that happen, no matter what other people said, it didn't matter. Hiccup got back to making dinner with Jack, trying to keep unwanted thoughts from entering his head.

When it was time to cook the food Hiccup added his own special blend of spices, which he kept in the same bottle his mother used to keep hers. He could never get it to taste just like her's, but his was close enough to work.

After dinner the two laid in bed together just enjoying one another's company. Jack kissed Hiccup's forehead as he laid on top of him, "Your so cute..." Hiccup chuckled and nuzzled his chest softly. "Hey Jack...?"

"Yes darling?"

"Have you... have you ever wanted kids...?" he asked blushing. Jack stroked his hair smiling,"Yeah... I've always wanted a kid of my own... but when I found out I was attracted to men... I got worried I never get to have one and still be happy..."

"Waddya mean...?"

"Well..." he looked at the ceiling, "If I were to have a kid with a girl and got married... I'd be married to someone I didn't love... and for the sake of the child... I just might of spent the rest of my life with someone I never loved..."

"So I guess its a lose lose situation... on one hand... your with someone you love, but you cant have a kid... on the other... you have the child you always wanted, but not with someone you love..."

"You can't make love if there is no love... and a good kid is only born if there is love..."

Hiccup closed his eyes and nuzzled Jacks chest trying not to cry, "But... I'd still like to get married to you... and raise a family..." his eyes snapped open and he looked up at Jack.

"Y-You... You mean it...?"

"Well I'm not proposing, but yeah... I mean it..." Jack smiled, "But we'll see... we'll have to wait until after college... and of course wait and see if we're still this in l-MPh!" Hiccup locked his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and bringing his lover close. He was so happy to hear those words, he was overwhelmed with joy. Jack moaned and kissed back holding Hiccup close, his lips were so warm and soft, he felt drunk off of love from just kissing him, he loved the way Hiccup made him feel.

That one night turned into many many more after that, 2yrs passed them by, but they were still so deeply in love.

In just two years small cute little Hiccup had grown into a tall handsome young man, he was no longer the scrawny little boy who needed glasses. No, he was now a strong young man of 18, after the past two years Hiccup had started working out with Jack, going to the gym with him and joining him for his morning jogs, and the results were fantastic, he had gotten more muscle tone, taller, faster and stronger.

He still liked to read and draw, but Jack was a little disappointed that Hiccup was no longer his little cutie anymore, but all the same he loved Him more then anyone, his appearance changed, but he was still his Hiccup. He had notice that Hiccup had come more often to watch him during hockey practice, and afterwards joining him for an after practice shower, Jack was always the first one on the ice and the last one off, which gave the two a lot of alone time in the showers.

And this was one of those times.

Hiccup and Jack were in the middle of a make out session as they're naked bodies were pressed together. They're wet tongues playing in one another's mouths happily. "Jack... ooh Jack..!" Hiccup moaned happily as his lover stroked his hardened staff. "You got hard off a kiss...? Naughty little Hiccup..." he gently nipped Hiccups neck making him blush.

"I'm not that Little anymore..." Hiccup huffed, he was only 2ins shorter now, but Jack still called him little.

"I know... your still growing too..." he gave him a sweet kiss. "I miss how small and cute you were when we started dating..." he pouted holding him close.

"But you like me the way I am now... r-right...?" he asked nervous, did he make a bad choice wanting to get a bit stronger?

"Of course I do..." he held him close and stroked his hair softly. "Never... not ever... doubt how much I love you... ok? Your still the boy I fell in love with... no matter what you look like..."

"Jack... I love you..."

"I love you too Hiccup..."

They kissed each other one more time before they got in the shower, the warm water felt good on Jack's aching shoulders, and so did Hiccup's hands as he massaged them. "Mmh... Hiccup... that feels so good..." he moaned as all the knots were loosened.

"Jack... Can I ask you something...?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What made you fall for me...?"

"Your eyes..."

Hiccup stopped and blushed,"M-My eyes...?"

"Yeah, you have such beautiful green eyes, with just a bit of brown around the pupils..." He gently tucked Hiccups wet hair back and played with the little braid he kept in his hair right behind his ear. "Your hairs so soft too..." he gave his skin gentle nips, "And your skins so smooth too..."

"Ooh... J-Jack..."

He started stroking his lover's hardened dick again, "I love you for you Hiccup... your so smart and beautiful... and an animal in bed... "he kissed his forehead and smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better lover..."

The locker room filled with moans of pleasure as the two lovers made love in the shower, unfortunately, someone was outside the small window used to let the hot air out.

Even more unfortunately, that someone was Astrid, she hadn't spoken to or seen Hiccup since they're break up 2yrs ago, but she knew his voice when she heard.

"O-Oh! Oh Gods!" she heard him scream. "A-Ah..! No Not So Rough...! Ooh It Hurts...!" she blushed and wanted to run away, but she couldn't move.

"Oh, but you love it when I'm rough... that's when you scream the loudest and beg for more..." she heard a voice say to him. "O-Oh... please... have mercy AAh~!" she could hear skin slapping skin as she listened to hiccup scream and beg for mercy from who ever was banging him like crazy.

She couldn't tell if he was being raped or having sexy willingly, Hiccup never struck her as the gay type, but he could be forced to submit since he wasn't strong enough or brave enough to fight back.

"Oh Please...! Pl-Please Have Mercy...! Your Tearing Me Apart...!" she gulped, the blonde put a chair under the locker room window and peeked through the window. Her whole face turned bright red at what she saw.

Hiccup was pinned to the ground as a white haired teen slammed into him, he had one of Hiccup's arms twisted behind his back as the snow blonde had one hand tangled in his hair.

The larger of the two slammed into to the point he was bruising Hiccup. And before they knew it, he came screaming then passed out on the ground.

Astrid saw more then she wanted, she got down and made a mad dash for her dorm. She wasn't sure what she saw, but she couldn't jump to anything...

But if it was what she thinks she saw, Astrid would beat the hell out of one of them.


	9. Uh-oh

Hiccup watched as Jack worked out closely, he loved seeing Jack all sweaty and panting, he watched as his boyfriend as he lifted the big dumbbell one more time before setting it on the rack.

Hiccup walked over to him with a water bottle and towel, "Don't over work yourself, you might pull something..." he said as Jack chugged the icy water down. Jack chuckled, he wiped the sweat from his face and hung it around his neck. "Ya know... I use to think you came here just so you can watch me work out... but now... it looks like you come here to watch the others work out as well..."

Hiccups whole face turned bright red, he couldn't deny that, after a month or two of going to the University's gym, it became a habit, so when he wasn't working out, or when Jack wasn't there because of practice, he couldn't help but look around at the others as they worked out. Thankful most of the time it was the house brothers, Sandy, Pitch, and Nightlight would mostly jog on the treadmills.

Nick and Bunny would do push ups, light dumbbells or wrestle one another. And Hiccup couldn't help but watch, they were all really handsome people, who could blame him. And luckily it was just the brothers today, of what Jack said might have started something ugly.

Bunny walked up behind Hiccup and snatched him up into the air, "Then I guess that means he'd rather have me then you Frostbite" he laughed teasing Jack. "B-Bunny! Put Me Down!" Hiccup laughed trying to get free. Bunny and Jack loved to tease each other, even after they're break up they didn't let that get between their friendship, especially since they've known one another since preschool, he was actually the first person Jack went to when he confessed that he was into guys.

Bunny set Hiccup down and ruffled his hair messing it up and he smirked at Jack. The white haired teen pulled his boyfriend close and stuck out his tongue to his house brother.

After bunny and Jack finally gave it a rest Hiccup started to work out while Jack took a break. "I'm gonna take a shower, see you after Practice babe" he said kissing Hiccup's cheek. "Try not to get a head injury, you have enough brain damage as it is!" Hiccup joked as Jack walked away. Jack smirked and threw his shoe at him hitting Hiccup in the chest. "Says the boy that use to get trampled on his way to his locker!"

Hiccup just laughed and got back to working out.

Minutes after Jack had left for hockey practice Astrid had walked into the gym, she had asked around and was surprised to find out that he came here. She looked around and soon froze in place as a blush made her cheeks feel hot.

Hiccup sat up panting as his body started over heating, sweat soaked his lean body, his face red from the heat. He opened his water bottle and dumped half of it on himself to help cool down. Astrid felt her heart race as her throat went dry, she gulped hard and tried to move but her body was paralyzed by the sight of the viking God only feet away from her. How in the world could cute, shy, meek, weak, little Hiccup have turned into a full fledged Viking God in just two years?

Everyone from they're home town would have thought she was crazy if she had told them, she would of though it would be years for him to even grow an inch taller let allow into a normal young man.

His emerald green eyes found her deep blue eyes, and she felt like she could melt. Oh the way they sparkled as they peaked through his wet messy Autumn brown hair, he opened his mouth to speak, and the voice that made her feel like fainting was a bit deeper then before, was so enchanting, she felt like she was under a spell.

"Astrid... is that you...?" she felt her heart skip a beat when he said her name.

The freckled face viking teen got up and started walking over to her, a small smile formed on his thin lips, he still had an overbite, but that just made it more charming. "B-been awhile, hasn't it..? Hiccup...?" she asked trying not to squeal like a school girl. "Yeah, two years if I remember correctly... haven't seen ya since. How've you been?"

"I've been good... but I see... you've changed, a lot actually..."

"Yep, things have finally gone my way... well not completely, hit a few bumps in the road, but other then that..." he said smiling. "O-Oh.. really? So uh... how do you like Futurity House Life?" she asked blushing.

"Its pretty Fun, what about Sorority House life?"

"Pretty good, its like one big sleep over, so I hear your house throws a party every month and has a different theme each time."

"Yeah, this months is all Lovey Dovey for Valentines day. Heart shaped cookies, chocolates, chocolate dipped strawberries and cherries, all the romantic stuff, its for couples and for studies in need of help with they're love life."

"Sounds cool" she said as they sat down together to talk to one another.

It had been awhile since they last chatted with one another. When they signed up for classes they made sure to be far away from each other so it wouldn't be awkward between them, and now they had catching up to do.

Hiccup was... well...

He was still shy about coming out of the closet about being gay, and he was worried what someone like Astrid would think...

So the fact that he and Jack were together never once came up, which was a very, very big mistake.

The day of the party came and Astrid was getting ready for it. She put on her best out fit and put on some cherry red chap-stick. She had told her Sorority Sisters about the party and they were eager to go. Rapunzel and Ruffnut tried to help Merida with her hair while Toothina tried to find an outfit.

Once they were all set all 5 girls set off on a quest to find the love of they're lives, A.K.A go to a Valentines day party to hook up with some cute boys.

Rapunzel and Merida had met Hiccup and Jack by chance, and would have fallen for them two if they hadn't figured out that they were a couple. Punzie had met Hiccup at the first Art club meeting about 4 weeks after Classes started. They both had common interests, but she could tell by the way he looked at Jack every time he came to pick Hiccup, that the two were in love. They way they smiled at one another, the sparkle in they're eyes, anyone could see the spark between the two.

Merida met Jack at sign up day, where everyone had to sign up for an extra curricular class or club. Jack had bumped into her by accident when he was on his way to sign up for the Art club, only find out that they were full. After that he tried archery, not that he was any good, even with Merida's help. He had charm and good looks, he was funny and fun to joke with, if it hadn't been for the way he talked about Hiccup, she would have asked him out a long time ago.

Tooth's story with Jack was that she and Bunny went to the same high school as him, sure she liked him, but he confessed to her and Bunny before he did to his parents about his sexuality. And she's been by his side ever since, and pretty much beat the hell out of anyone who tried to mess with him about it, she was one kick ass Indian girl.

And out of the group, Ruff and Astrid were the only ones who didn't know about them.

When they got there it was time to mingle and find a Valentine, They all went they're separate ways to find a date, but Astrid started looking for Hiccup instead.

Meanwhile...

Hiccup and Jack sat up in they're room, romantic music was playing, the bed was covered in white silk sheets and red rose petals, the only light were some chocolate and rose scented candles, and on the night stand, was a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries with white stripes.

Hiccup was dressed in a red button up shirt and white dress pants, while Jack was dressed in a red tank top and black skinny geans. "Your so beautiful..." Jack said as his beloved laid against him smiling happily. "I love you Jack..."

"I love you too..." Hiccup sat up and plucked a Strawberry from the plate, "Say Aww Honey." Jack licked his lips and opened wide, Hiccup popped the strawberry in his mouth. "Mmmm.." she moaned as he chewed, "Almost as sweet as you..." Hiccup smiled and kissed him wanting a taste.

The two began feeding one another strawberries until the plate was empty, and occasionally eating them from each others mouths, which only made them taste even better.

Jack's hand slipped between Hiccup legs and stroked his inner thigh brushing again his. "Ooh..." he moaned happily at his lover's gentle touch. "You really are adorable Hiccup... I wish I could have been your first..." Jack whispered in his ear. "The see your face when you came for the first time... just imagining it turns me on..." Hiccup let out a loud moan as he kissed his neck. "But I am happy I was your first time with a guy... even if it was..."

"Ssh..." Hiccup hushed him and he kissed him gently, "We agreed we'd never talk about it like that... we made love that night... just like we're doing now..." Jack looked away and with drawled his hand, he sat at the edge of the bed. "Jack... honey... I was just scared that night was all... and you were drunk..." the auburn haired teen pulled he lover close, hold his tightly from behind. "But you were still traumatized... and it was all my fault... i should have held back more... I-I should of... Oh Hiccup...!"

Jack turned around and held his lover, tear ran down his face as he kissed his beloved. For two years Jack had had nightmares about the look on Hiccup's face, how scared he was, and what happened after the memory faded was something that he feared more then anything.

He was so scared Hiccup's father would find out, he was scared that he'd take Hiccup away from him, he had nightmares' about Hiccup being torn away from him, ripped right out of his arms as he tried to embrace him. He had had 5 lovers, 4 of which were taken away from him, he didn't want Hiccup to be taken away too.

"I love you Hiccup... I love you so much..."

"I know baby... I love you too..." Hiccup whispered as the two shared another loving kiss.

Mean while:

Astrid wondered around looking for Hiccup, and of course no luck. She walked up to Bunny as he flirted with Tooth, "Excuse me, do you know where Hiccup is?" she asked, Bunny was a little out of it because of the whine and answered with out thinking. 'Yeah he's upstairs... just look for the door with a snow flake and dragon..." he hiccups taking another shot of whine punch.

"Thanks" she said going upstairs, and Ruffnut fallowed, she wanted to see for herself if scrawny little hiccup had really gotten bigger. And without knocking Astrid opened the door to Hiccup and Jack's room.

Her eyes widened with disbelief at what she saw, on the bed were Hiccup and Jack, both of them were completely naked as the broke the kiss they were sharing, and for a moment everything froze,


	10. Pain

Everything came back to her the moment she saw the white haired boy on top of Hiccup, and it hit her like a bunch of rocks.

Hiccup and Jack quickly covered themselves with the sheet, "Hey! Haven't You Ever Heard Of Knocking!?" Jack shouted at the blond, if there's one thing he hated is when someone interrupts the two of them, especially when he didn't know them. Astrid looked around noticing the mushy Valentine stuff, and pieced it together, along with what she saw the other day, why she forgot she ever saw that was beyond her, 'They're... lovers...?"

"Hi-Hiccup... your gay...?" Hiccup looked away embarrassed and she turned around slamming the door. Hiccup quickly put on his pants and a jacket, pretty much ignoring what Jack was saying and went after her, which ticked his boyfriend off even more.

"A-Astrid! Wait Up!"

By the time he caught up with her they were out on the porch, he grabbed her shoulder and she whipped around slapping his arm away, "Why Didn't You tell Me You Were Gay!? And Why Did You Make It Look Like You Wanted To Get Back Together With Me!?"

Hiccup caught his breath and sighed,"I know... I was stupid, I should have told you... but I was... ashamed..."

"A... Ashamed...!?" they both turned around to see Jack at the door. "Y-You're Ashamed To Be With Me!?" Jack shouted angerly. Hiccup shook his head, "No! No no... th-that came out wrong..." he stuttered realizing things just went from back to worse. "Then why didn't you tell her...? And Who The Hell Is She!?"

"Jack... honey calm down..." Hiccup was scared now, Jack had never raised his voice to him, sure they had an argument or two, but Jack was never this loud or angry with him before. "I'm Perfectly Calm! Now... Who. Is. She?!" the white haired teen asked clinching his teeth. "My name is Astrid, and I'm Hiccup's ex."

"Well what are you doing here if he's you Ex? I thought you two wanted to stay apart!?"

"He Invited me!"

"You Did What!?" Hiccup flinched, "W-Well... I-I thought..." he said tears forming in his eyes, "Hiccup Can Invite Who Ever He Wants! Your Not The Boss Of Him!"

"Stay Out Of This Blondie! This Is None Of Your Business!

"None of my...!? Listen Grey Hair You Are Not The Boss Of Me! I Decide Whats My Business Got That!" she shouted back at him. "I don't need some white haired hot headed pretty boy telling me what to do!"

That hit a nerve, "Why You Little...!" Jack grabbed her by the shirt, Astrid pulled her fist back and before he could react she punched him square in the jaw sending hi to the ground with a thud. "Jack!" Hiccup shouted quickly running to his side, "You ok...?" he asked as Astrid stomped away. Jack got up and walked to the door and slammed it open.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT! PARTY IS OVER!" He shouted over the music grabbing Hiccup by his arm roughly and gripping him hard, "Ow!" he cried as Jack dragged him back inside too fast for Hiccup to keep up, the white haired teen as everyone left grumbling. "Jack slow down... your hurting me...!" he cried as his boyfriend dragged him upstairs. Once they were in the room Jack slammed the door behind him and finally let go of Hiccup's arm.

"Jack... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say... I was ashamed..." Jack didn't look at him, Hiccup gulped and tried to calm his breathing,"C-C'mon baby... look at me..." he pleaded stroking his cheek. Jack looked at him, Hiccup cupped his face and slowly closed his eyes as he leaned forward, but Jack stopped him before he could kiss him. The white haired teen opened the door, "I need to go for a drive..." he said leaving, and this time, Hiccup didn't try to stop him, he just got on they're bed and curled up as he left.

That night Hiccup cried himself to sleep hoping that in the morning everything was a bad dream.

Meanwhile:

Astrid stomped around the living room shouting and ranting about Hiccup being gay and Jack being an ass, while the girls listened. "Lass ya need ta calm down, so vwat if Hiccup in love with a guy, the lad made his choice, and he luvs Jack, and Jack luvs him, you shouldn't blow a fuse over it." Merida said getting tired of this.

"Well he Should Have Told Me!"

"You haven't spoken to each other in 2yrs, and you know how shy Hiccup is, did you really expect him to come out and tell you right away?" Punzie said trying to sound calm.

"B-Buh... but...!?"

"No buts about it Astrid, your 18yrs old, you need to stop blowing up every time someone makes you mad, this isn't something you should be shouting about." Tooth said rubbing her shoulder, "I've known Jack since 2nd grade, he'll be good to Hiccup, you should be happy for him instead of getting mad at him for being with a man. You broke up, Hiccup's moved on, you need to do the same..."

"But... I-I... I never... wanted to break up... but Hiccup looked so unhappy when we were together... I thought it would be whats best but..."

"You still have feelins fer im..." Merida finished.

"Yeah..." Astrid nodded sighing. "Well you can't just scream at him for falling in love... you two weren't that close... so you can't blame him for not telling..." Punzie hugged her and she hugged back. "I-I know... it just... hurts..."

Merida and Tooth tried to help Punzie calm they're heart broken friend down as Ruffnut leaned against the wall listening to her ipod with her head phones on and texting the image she took of the two boys. She hit send and it was sent to the one person Hiccup feared most to tell, his father.

The next day Hiccup woke up in bed alone, much to his sorrow, his phone rang, and he quickly grabbed his phone hoping it was Jack.

He frowned, it was his dad, he opened it and answered, "Hey Dad..."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "W-Wh-What..." tears filled his eyes and his phone slipped out of his hand.

Else where:

Jack was heading back to the House with was still 40mins away, he wanted to see Hiccup and hear his voice, the moment he got there he would find him and beg for forgiveness, he never wanted to raise his voice to him, and he couldn't believe how rough he was with his lover.

His phone rang and he pulled over at a rest stop to take it, "Hello?"

[Jack...?] he heard Hiccup say.

"Oh, hey Hiccup... whats wrong you sound like you've been crying..."

[J-Jack.. muh.. m-my dad... he knows... he knows that I'm gay...]

Jack looked puzzled, why was that a reason to cry, he's known since last year and he's been cool about it, why was Hiccup bringing that up now?

"Well yeah he knows, you told him last year... right...?"

[N-No... I-I lied... I was going to tell him, honest, I just...]

"You were ashamed..." he replied coldly.

[No! I just... forgot to and-]

"Hiccup That Is the Lamest Excuse You Could Ever This Of! You Promised You'd Tell Him!"

[I-I know baby... I'm sorry...]

"Sorry...? Your Sorry!? No Not This Time Hiccup! You Told Me You'd Tell Him! But You Didn't tell Astrid! And You Lied About Telling Your Dad!" That did it, Jack blew more then one fuse in a matter of seconds. He was still ticked off about Astrid, and he was pissed that Hiccup was ashamed of being with him, and that he lied to him.

[C'mon Jack... lets... lets just talk about this when you get home..]

"No... theres nothing to talk about... your ashamed off me... thats all there is to it... don't ever call me again...!" he shouted hanging up. Jack closed his eyes as tears poured from his eyes, he let out a wail of sorrow and started to cry his heart out. His heart just couldn't take much more of it.

His first love cheated on him with his cousins, and every boyfriend up till Bunny did the same, some said he was the only one, that they loved him, that they'd always be with him. The others said that what they did was a mistake and that it was best they see other people, and Bunny...

He fell for Tooth...

And now...

His angel...

His true love had betrayed him...

Hiccup was ashamed of being gay, was ashamed to be with Jack, a man...

He loved him so much, and now his heart broke beyond repair...


	11. Breaking Point

A month passed by, Hiccup hardly slept, and barely ate and didn't go to class. Astrid and the girls, minus Ruffnut visited him and tried to cheer him up, they even tried dragging out to do things, but nothing worked, and no one but Tooth and Bunny had heard from Jack, but every time Jack heard Hiccup's voice he'd hang up.

He had broke the moment the phone call ended, and all he did was sit in the corner of the room and went through a photo album labeled, "Our Memories" in it were two years worth of pictures of the two of them. They're time at the beach over the summer, the skiing trip over Christmas break, the Halloween party, and so many others.

He wanted so badly to see his truck come up the drive way, to here him shout that he was home, Hiccup would welcome him with open arms.

If Jack ever came home Hiccup would get on his knees and beg for forgiveness a hundred times, he'd do anything Jack asked of him, no matter how stupid or embarrassing, he'd do anything in the world if it meant he would stay. He closed the book and held it close letting out a sob, he wanted to see him again so badly, why did he have to screw everything up..?

Toothless crawled onto his lap and nuzzled him purring trying desperately to comfort him, out of everyone, Toothless was the one who was worried most about his human friend. "Hey bud..." Hiccup whispered petting him. He set down the book and held him close petting him. "I'm sorry I'm worrying you bud..." he said kissing his fuzzy head. "I-I just... I miss him... the house seems so quiet... without him here... laughing... running around... and playing pranks..." Hiccup chuckled at the thought.

Toothless nuzzled his chin gently with his little nose. The cat got off his owners lap and trotted off, "So... your leaving me too... some friend you are..." he said in his usual sarcastic tone. But the green eyed fur ball walked back to him dragging along a green plastic bag with chocolates inside. He pushed them forward a bit with his nose, and sat there looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup picked them up and read the tags, it read, 'Sweets for My sweetest Angel' he smiled as tears formed in his eyes. These were the chocolates Jack made for the house brothers that day before the party. Hiccup had no idea he made a bigger bag for him, he guessed it was suppose to be a surprise...

Jack had said he had something special for him, but the glow in his eyes when he said it, he couldn't have meant the candy. But of course everything Hiccup did Jack thought was cute.

Hiccup opened the bag and took out a heart shaped chocolate and took a bite of it and soon stuffed it in his mouth, tears ran down his face as he chewed, it was so sweet and had some mint in the center. For what seemed like years, he felt alive again, Jack had made these just for him, he ate a few more and put them on his night stand, he didn't want to finish them off too quickly.

He closed his eyes and imagined a better day he had with him...

'Its was over summer break...

"Hiccup C'mon!" Jack shouted running into the amusement park, "Jack Wait Up!" Hiccup shouted fallowing him, when he finally caught up to him he hugged his lovers arm and they walked together. "What do you wanna do first angel?"

"Uum.. how about we play some games," he stated smiling, "Alright games it is, what me to win you a prize?"

"Jack no one wins these games, most you get is a rubber duck,"

"So what they're still fun" he said walking over to a bottle drop game, he paid for three balls. "Watch this..." he brought his arm back and whipped forward sending the ball flying and knocking over all three bottles, he did that two more times winning a big prize. Jack looked the prizes over and saw one he wanted, "That one" he said pointing to one.

The man took it off the shelf and handed him a big cute and fluffy stuffed dragon. "Here you are honey," Jack said handing it to Hiccup. He blushed and smiled hugging the toy. "Thanks Jack," Jack smiled and kissed his nose.

The rest of the day was wonder full, Jack and Hiccup played games and won a few cool things, they went of rides, and one of them being the haunted house, which really scared Hiccup to death and back.

But Jack was there to comfort him, he'd kissed his cheek and tell him it was alright as his cute boyfriend clung to his arm the whole time. And finally the two went out to eat at a restaurant with a good view of the ocean in the moon light. And after a good meal they went to they're hotel room, and held one another tightly.

"Hiccup...?"the white haired teen asked resting his chin on Hiccups head.

"Yes Jack...?" Jack sat up and took something out of his pocket, "Close your eyes" Hiccup nodded and did so sitting up, Jack placed a necklace around his neck, he took his hand and slipped a ring on his finger, and whispered in his ear, "Promise me we'll always be together..." he stated kissing his lovers cheek.

"For ever... and always..." Hiccup promised opening his eyes smiling, he looked at his hand and was over come with joy seeing the promise ring on his finger. He looked at the pendant on the necklace and noticed Jack had a similar one. "Two halves of one whole..." he put the together connecting the pendants, "That shall never be parted..."

The memory faded and Jack looked down at his pendant as he sat at a table in a cafe as the rain came down hard. "Hey... mind if I sit here...?' he heard a voice say. He looked up to see a young man around his age standing next to him, "Sure go ahead..." he said putting the pendant down.

The man sat next to him smiling, he was tall and handsome with short black hair and green eyes, but not really Jack's type. Instead of sitting across from him he sat right next to Jack. "You here alone...?"

"Yeah..." he said shifting in his seat. The man wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders, "What's your name..?" he asked whispering in his ear, "Jack Frost..."

"Interesting, my names Reggie, tell me... are you single...?"

"I am now..." he said resting against Reggie's shoulder, he really didn't want to be alone right now, "Don't worry..." he stroked his inner thigh,"You wont be for long..." he blew in Jack's ear. "Ah..." Jack blushed.

He nipped his ear and kissed his neck,"No.. stop... I'm sorry... I can't..." Jack said pushing him away, whether he wanted company or not, he wasn't ready for a new lover.

He slumped in the diver seat of his truck and leaned back, every time he closed his eyes he saw Hiccups smile, he heard his laugh.

Every moment, every thought, Hiccup was on his mind.

His head told him to stay far away...

But his aching heart told him to drive back and throw his arms around him...

He wasn't sure of what to do, he wanted to hug his lover, feel his warmth and whisper sweet words in his ear, he wanted to cry in Hiccup's arms, he wanted to scream how much he loved him, he wanted to hold him and never let go, he'd give his life to know Hiccup would be safe, he loved him so much.

But his true love was ashamed to be with him...

And every time he thought of Hiccup he heard that damned word replay in his ears, it made him want to scream, it made him want to cry...

It made him want to disappear...

He opened his sad blue eyes as tears fell from them, he looked up at the rearview mirror, handing from it was a glass dolphin charm. He unhooked it and held in his hands. He smiled and rubbed it against his cheek gently, its cold surface brought back a wonderful memory.

During they're first summer together, him and Hiccup had gone to the Aquarium.

It was one of Jack favorite places, and was full of so many fond memories, he just had to share them with Hiccup. Jack loved seeing the Dolphins the most, Hiccup liked the penguins, him and Hiccup spent what seemed like hours there.

The whole time they had a great time, the only time Hiccup didn't have fun is when they went through the bubble tube though the shark tank. He was so scared Jack had to carry him through, talk about embarrassing.

But still they enjoyed themselves, Jack had bought Hiccup and little green penguin toy at the gift shop, and hiccup had gotten him the dolphin charm.

After that they went back to Jack's house to relax.

The week after that Jack invited all the bothers to go on a road trip to the beach after getting permission from his mom to go to they're beach house. That was a lot of fun.

Jack and Bunny taught Hiccup how to surf after 20 failed attempts, and that was just trying to stand on the board alone. The whole time Hiccup was clinging to Jack for dear life, he didn't mind though, he did the same when Bunny taught him.

After that they decided to relax for a bit, Hiccup had turned his back for a minute to go get they some sodas, and when he came back 3 girls were flirting with him, one of them offered to rub lotion on him, which only pissed Hiccup off more when Jack agreed to let her. He got so mad Hiccup squeezed the cans of pop so hard they bursted open.

Bunny, seeing all this, loaded his water blaster and shot all three girls taking one for the team.

Once they were off chasing Bunny Hiccup gave Jack an ear full, he was so mad it looked like he had sun burn, Jack just smirked it off and dragging him it the restroom, he locked the door and nearly ripped his swimming trunks pulling them down.

Hiccup changed his tone after getting sucked off a few times, after that he was stuck to Jack like glue, and every time Jack's attention wasn't on him, Hiccup would whimper like a puppy and nuzzle him wanting attention.

Jack didn't mind, he thought it was pretty cute.

The memory ended, and Hiccup was still alone. The green eyed teen laid in bed and curled up, he felt like he was going to cry again, but he didn't want to cry anymore.

He heard a knock on the door, he wiped away the forming tears and sat up, "C-Come in..." he said hugging his knees. Toothina walked in with a gentle smile, "Hey, feelin better...?" she asked shutting the door.

Hiccup shook his head, Tooth sat next to him on the bed and stroked his back, he always enjoyed seeing Tooth, she was so nice to him, her voice and touch was as gentle as Jack's, but that only made him miss him more. "I'm sorry Sweet-tooth..." Hiccup leaned on her shoulder and tried not to cry, "I-I miss him... I wish he'd come home..."

"I know... I know..." she rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sure he misses you too..."

"Th-then why... why hasn't he called... and why does he hang up when he hears me...?" he cried as tears formed, Tooth swallowed hard "I... I don't know... he... he's just heart broken..." she whispered stroking his hair. "I love him... I never... never meant to hurt him...! I would never... I just... I'm so stupid...!" he threw his arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

Tooth held him and gently stroked his hair as he sobbed, she couldn't take it much longer, and Hiccup was at the breaking point, and she was sure Jack was even closer, she huffed and made up her mind, enough was enough, they needed to talk it out with one another, or they'd both break down. She took out her phone and called Jack, it took 3 tried but he finally picked up.

{Hello...?} she heard him say, Hiccup looked up, and he held his breath. "Jack, if you hang up so help me..!" she shouted scaring both boys. {Okey Okey, I wont, now... why'd you call...?}

"You and Hiccup Need To Talk! Now Talk To Him!" she screamed in his ear and handed the phone to Hiccup, she got up and slammed the door behind her.

Hiccup gulped, he gathered up all of his courage, he wanted so badly to talk to Jack, but he was worried about what he would say. He swallowed his fear and tried to speak "H-Hello...?"


	12. WARNING! 1111

_{Hello...?} she heard him say, Hiccup looked up, and he held his breath. "Jack, if you hang up so help me..!" she shouted scaring both boys. {Okay Okay, I wont, now... why'd you call...?}_

"You and Hiccup Need To Talk! Now Talk To Him!" she screamed in his ear and handed the phone to Hiccup, she got up and slammed the door behind her.

Hiccup gulped, he gathered up all of his courage, he wanted so badly to talk to Jack, but he was worried about what he would say. He swallowed his fear and tried to speak "H-Hello...?"

{...} Jack didn't want to, he really didn't want to talk.

"J-jack...?" Hiccup whispered almost crying.

{Hey Hic...} Jack said sighing.

Tears ran down Hiccups face, Jack, his Jack, after so long, he could hear his voice. "Jack... Jack..! I'm Sorry...!" he shouted. "I'm So Sorry...! I'm Sorry Jack! I- I..." he whimpered apologizing. "I-I love you...! I-I r-really do...!"

{...}

"Jack...?" he was so quiet, Hiccup couldn't even hear him breath.

{...}

"Jack... please... say something...!" he cried he needed to hear Jack's voice again. {Hic... please... don't cry... please...}

"Then Come Home!" he cried as hot tears fell from his face. "Please! I'll Stop...! I'll stop crying... i-if you come home..." he whispered as he collapsed on the bed. "Please... come home... everyone misses you... I miss you..." all he heard was silence over the line. "Come on baby... come home... the house feel so empty without you... please... please Jack..."

"I'm sorry... I'm so... so sorry... I shouldn't have said that I was ashamed... I shouldn't have lied..."

{Hiccup...}

"I know I should have told my dad... I know I screwed up... I know you must hate me-"

{Hic stop-}

"But I love you... I love you so much... I want to be with you..." he panted trying to breath, "Please Jack... come home..."

{...}

{Ok...}

Hiccup's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face, {I'll come home...} Hiccup closed his eyes as he listened to Jack's voice. Everything seemed right again, until {But Hic...}

{We're still over...} his voice sounded dry and cold, almost lifeless.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, "Wh... What...?" his throat went dry, and his hands felt sweaty.

{I'll come back to the house, but that doesn't mean we're back together...}

"But Jack... I-I..." Hiccup sat up.

{I can never... not ever be with someone like you...}

{You said you were ashamed of me... you lied to me... I hate it when people lie... and I can't take it anymore... I'm sorry...}

{But we're over...!} Jack sounded like he was in pain, Hiccup could hear that clearly.

Hiccup's world came crashing down, his heart raced so fast it felt like it was going to explode, {I want you to pack all you stuff... and move back into your own room...}

{And it'd be better for the both of us... if we got rid of the rings... and the pendants...} he sounded like he was about to cry.

"N-No... no please-!"

{Hiccup... please... I don't want to see you cry anymore...} Jack cooed softly trying to hide the pain. {Please... if we stay together... we'll only keep hurting each other...}

"No! We Can Work This Out!" the green eyed teen shouted, "We Can Be Together! We Can...! I know... I know we can..." he cried sobbing. "Please Jack... don't leave me... please... please...?" he begged.

"I love you..." he whispered. {No... I'm sorry... but... its over... I'm not going to get back together with you... not now... not ever...!} the line went dead.

The phone slipped out of Hiccup's hand and hit the ground as he stared blankly and brokenly at the wall. His heart was shattered, and his mind broke...

It hurt to much to move, too much to cry... and to much to keep living like this...

The door opened and Hiccup walked out of the room and into the bath room.

Tooth and the others were down stairs, and she had heard Hiccup shout and cry, after awhile she went up to check on him, but he was still in the bath room. "Hiccup...?" she knocked on the door, "Hiccup...? Sweet Tooth...? Are you ok...?" she knocked louder, and she didn't hear a thing, and something wasn't right. "Hiccup...!?"

/Jack.../

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Answer Me! Hiccup! Please!" she shouted banging on the door. "Hiccup!"

"Tooth!" Bunny shouted rushing to her side along with everyone else, "Whats Wrong Humming Bird!?"

/I love you.../

"Its Hiccup! He Wont Answer Me!" she cried tears running down her face. Bunny banged on the door hard, "Hiccup!?" still no answer. Something was seriously wrong, Hiccup should have answered by now. "North!Help Me Kick This Down!"

/So much.../

"O-Ok!" They got into position and they both kicked it hard, it took two times, but the finally got it open.

Everyones eyes widened, Tooth covered her mouth and shrieked.

/I can't live.../

On the ground, Hiccup laid frozen...

His wrist was slit and blood was everywhere...

In his hand he clinched a picture of him, Toothless and Jack smiling happily together...

/Without you.../

Tears were running down his face as Pitch shouted to call 911...

/Good bye... love.../

Sirens rang in the air as Jack drove up to the house, he saw a police car and an ambulance at the house, the ambulance's doors closed and it drove to the hostile. Jack ran inside as fast as he could, he felt so scared.

"Bunny!" he shouted running to his friend, "What happened!?" Jack looked around seeing all his friends, but one was missing, and his heart raced faster. "Bunny...?"

"Where's Hiccup...?" he asked hoping he was wrong. Evan held him close and stroked his hair,"I'm so sorry mate... I couldn't keep my promise..."

Jacks eyes widened and filled with tears, "no..."

"I couldn't keep him safe for you... he slit his wrist..."

Tears over flowed his sapphire blue eyes, "He tried to kill himself...?"

Jack's kneels gave out and he fell to his knees with a broken look in his eyes. "No... this isn't... this isn't what I wanted... no... no..." he shook his head and berried his face in his hands as he sobbed.

He knew Hiccup was hurting, but he ignored it, he hoped he and Hiccup could be friends, and that would be enough to keep him going until he found someone better for him. He never thought, he could be so wrong about something, all he ever wanted to do was protect Hiccup, but all he did was hurt him tilt what was left of him shattered.

"I never thought... why...!?" Tooth held him close and stroked his hair trying to calm him down as he sobbed in her shoulder. "This is all my fault...!" he still loved Hiccup, he really did, so why did he keep hurting him...?

"No, don't blame yourself-"

"He Begged Me Not To Leave Him! He Begged Me To Come Back!" he cried clinching onto her blouse, "But... I told him... I could never be with him... he was in so much pain... and I didn't do a thinks to help him... I only made it worse..."

Jack tried to do what was best, but he failed.

He fell for hiccup the moment they're eyes met, and grew to love him more and more with each passing day he felt the need to protect him and keep him happy, he seemed so small and fragile, he tried to keep his urges under control, but failed the night of the years first party 2 yrs ago. He hurt Hiccup, and traumatized him.

And now this...

At the Hostile:

Jack sat in the waiting room hugging the stuffed dragon he had gotten Hiccup at the Carnival. The nurse came out and he stood up looking at her, hoping that Hiccup was alright...

"How is he...?"

"He's still out cold, but he'll make a full recovery and should be home in less then a week..." she said smiling, "Can I...? C-Can I see him...?" the nurse nodded and took him to Hiccup's room.

The nurse left as Jack walked up to the side of the bed, where Hiccup laid sleeping, he looked so peaceful, like always, he set the dragon down, and gently stroked his auburn hair back.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed as he slept. "Hiccup...?" he said hold Hiccup's hand, "I don't know if you can hear me..."

"But... I just want you to know... I love you, and I never stopped loving you..." he said trying not to cry. "But I still kept hurting you... I knew you were in pain... but I-I... I never imagined... that you were hurting this much..."

His face heated up as hot tears fell from his eyes, "I should have been there... I should have gotten there sooner..." he whispered leaning over the edge of the bed, "I shouldn't have hurt you..." he lips brushed against Hiccup's.

"Please... Please be ok..." he whispered giving him a light kiss. "I promise... I'll make it up to you..."

"I'll protect you...

I'll be there for you... like I should have been..."

Hiccup may have gotten older and bigger, but he was still so fragile through Jack's eyes, yet he ignored that, and he'd never stop blaming himself, he just seemed to keep hurting him...

"I'm sorry... I'm so... so sorry... please... forgive me..."

Earlier:

Hiccup sat in the bathroom staring at the picture, it was one of his favorites, he usually brought him hope and comfort. But his heart ached so much, "Jack... I'm so sorry I hurt you..." he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "If I could change anything... I'd rather be a girl... then I wouldn't of had to lie, and we could still be happy together..." he chuckled smiling. He knew that wouldn't work out, Jack liked men, if he was a girl, they would have never gotten together...

But maybe it would have been better that way, then neither of them would be hurting, maybe it would have been best if they called that night a mistake and left it there.

There were plenty of other guys, Jack and Nightlight would have make a good couple, they had a small spark that would have grown if he had just dropped out and gone to another college. Then may none of this would have ever happened, no, this would have been better, and will be better, if he just disappeared.

He didn't even feel it, but he knew the sharp blade cut his wrist when he felt something warm and smelled the stench of iron. He laid on the ground and kept his eyes on the picture as he felt himself get dizzy and cold, he hear Tooth scream, but he was slipping away too much to hear what she was saying, everyones suffering would finally be over, Jack wouldn't feel anymore pain, once he was gone.

Tears fell from his eyes, and where the only warmth he felt as everything went dark...

/Jack... I love you.../


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup felt like he was under water, but he wasn't drowning...

/It's so warm.../  
/Am... Am I... dead...?/

All he saw was darkness, yet he felt so warm, and safe, but he couldn't move.  
'I'm sorry... I'm so... so sorry... please... forgive me...' He heard Jack's voice and felt something warm drip on his face.

/Jack...? Is that you...?/  
He tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired, he wanted to keep sleeping...

/Jack... I'm so happy your back... /  
'I should have been there... I shouldn't have said those things to you...' he heard his lover sob, and he wanted so badly to comfort him, but he couldn't move...

/No, Jack…! Please... don't cry... it isn't your fault.../ Hiccup begged, his heart couldn't take anymore sorrow from his lover...  
He felt Jack's hand on his cheek and he smiled, /Jack... you're so warm.../

Hiccup felt so warm and happy, he knew Jack's gentle touch when he felt it. 'Hiccup... your still my prince... I just wish I could have protected you... like I promised...'  
/It wasn't your fault Jack... and your still my guardian.../

/I love you.../

'I have to go now Angel...'  
/No Jack! Don't Go!/he screamed not wanting him to leave.

'I'll be back first thing tomorrow... I promise...'  
/No! Please Don't Go! Don't Leave!/Hiccup cried trying to force himself to move, to do something!

He opened his eyes and sat up, but that just made him dizzy, he looked around, and Jack wasn't their, /Jack... I-I need... to... see you.../ he ripped the tubes from his arm and tried to walk. He heard muffled sounds all around him, his legs hurt and he felt dizzy, but he didn't care, he just wanted to see Jack again...

A nurse tried to stop him, but he just kept going, "J-Jack... I need to find him..." he muttered looking around, hoping he was still around.

His vision started to get blurry and couldn't feel anything, he still didn't have enough blood, and his body was still dehydrated and malnourished. Before he knew it someone was holding him in they're arms. Hiccup looked up with blurry eyes and smiled, he could clearly see white hair and blue eyes, and the scent in the air... he knew it better then anyone...

/Jack.../

He rested his head on Jack's shoulder as his lover picked him up into his arms, his body was numb, and his ears were ringing, but he didn't care, Jack was there, and thats all that mattered. Everything was peaceful, until a doctor took him out of his lovers embrace, "No!" he shouted thrashing in the man hold, he reached desperately for Jack kicking and screaming,"Jack! Jack!"

Two nurses tried to retrain him, but they only hurt him in the process, "Stop! You're Hurting Him!" Jack shouted when Hiccup cried out as the tried to keep him still and in bed.

Hiccup despite his lack of energy, broke free, but that used up the last of his energy and adrenalin, he fell into Jack's arms when his leg finally gave out, "Hiccup!"

"Jack... my Jack... I'm so happy..." he whispered softly as everything started to go dark, "Your back... I'm... so happy..." tears ran down his face as Jack picked him up and set him in bed.

The nurses connected the tube to his arm, one for blood, one for water, and one for nutrients. Jack stroked his hair back once more, "Goodnight... sweet Prince..." he said kissing his forehead, "Sweet dreams..."

"I think it'd be best for you to stay here, just for tonight..." The nurse said much to his joy.

"Thank you..." Jack replied holding Hiccup's hand.

When she left he took his time to look over Hiccup, and what he saw, made him feel like crying again. He was so thin, he had bags under his eyes, he was just a mess, Jack shook the thoughts from his head, this wasn't the time to start blaming himself again, what good would that do anyway...?

Look where it got Hiccup, if he kept blaming himself, they both might end up dead.

He wasn't sure when, but sometime in the night Jack had fallen asleep, and when he woke up, he felt someone stroke his hair, he opened his eyes and looked up to find Hiccup wide awake and smiling. "Morning Sleepy head..." Hiccup whispered with a chuckle as tears ran down his face.

Jack pulled him into a tight embrace, "You idiot... you really worried me..." he laughed as hot tears streamed down his face. "Don't ever do that again..." he cried into Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I just thought... everyone would be better off... if I disappeared..."

The white haired teen pulled away and looked at him, he cupped the green eyed teens face and gently wiped away his tears. "Don't ever think that... do you hear me...? No ones better off without you..."

"You were... thats why you left..." Hiccup whimpered as more tears flowed from his eyes. Jack clinched his eyes shut and pulled Hiccup's face closer and kissed him, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he whispered when they parted, "I never meant to leave for so long..." Hiccup held Jacks hands keeping them in place.

"Than why did you...? I missed you so much..."

"I know... I know... I'm sorry..." Hiccup held him tightly and cried into his chest, Jack rocked him back and forth in his arms. "... it's ok... it's ok... all that matters... is I'm back... and I'll never leave your side..."

"I wouldn't count on that..." they both stiffened at the sound of the husky voice. Hiccup started to tremble and he clung to Jack's shirt, jack turned to see a very large man with a shaggy bread at the door.

"First Ruffnut sends me a picture of my son kissing another man'\" Hiccup hid further into Jack shirt at the sound of disappointment and anger from his father, shaken like a frightened animal" Then I get a phone call telling me my boy tried to off himself...!"

"And now, he doesn't even have the back bone to look at me..."

Jack stood up and looked the man in the eye,"With all do respect sir... I won't have you talk to Hiccup that way..."

"And who, are you?"

"My name is Jackson Overland Frost, and I'm Hiccup's boyfriend-"

"Not anymore, once he's strong enough, Hiccup is coming home to Berk.…"

"Dad No-!" hiccup cried, "This isn't up for desiccation Hiccup! You are coming home! Its whats best for you!" Stoic barked making his son turned to walk out and Jack tightened his arms around his beloved, "Don't you mean whats best for you...!" Jack shouted at the man. "What did you say...?"

"This is about you being embarrassed of him! Hiccup is old enough to not need your permission on who to be with..." Hiccup looked up at him, "I love Hiccup... and I wont let you take him from me...

I know I messed up... I know he got hurt because of me... because I wasn't there to protect him like I should have been..." Stoic raised his eye brow with interest.

Jack held the back of Hiccups head and kept an arm around shoulder. "But I love him... I want to protect him... from here on out... I'll protect him, and I'll never hurt him again..."

Hiccup held him and rested his chin on his shoulder with a peaceful smile on his face, Stoic let out a sigh, "I believe you..." he said leaving "I know you don't need it... But you have my blessing to be together..." Hiccups eyes widened as he looked at his dad, but Stoick kept walking.

The white haired teen let out a sigh of relieve as he held his lover, the green eyed teen nuzzled into his lover's neck and closed his eyes.

The time in the hospital passed by quickly, Tooth, Bunny, and the others visited him to make sure he wasn't still suicidal, he wasn't of course, but he clung to Jack like they were glued together.

When they finally released him, Jack drove him home to the house, they hadn't really seen Stoick after Jack stood up to him. And Hiccup couldn't help but feel both relieved and sad, he wondered if his dad still cared about him. "Jack...?"

"Yeah snowflake?"

"Do you think my dad still loves me...?"

"Of course he does... never doubt a parent's love for their child..."

Once her parked the car, Jack picked him up and carried him into the house, he sat him down on the couch, but he just wouldn't let go. Hiccup acted like a puppy the whole time, if Jack stood up or tried to leave, the brunette would cling to him and start whimpering. He was just joking around, and even as big as he had gotten, the whole puppy act was adorable, the blue eyes teen pat his head and give him lots of kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

Hiccup hugged Jack's waist as he nuzzled his warm stomach happily, "I love you... I love you so much..." he'd whisper every now again, and Jack would respond the same way. The whole day Hiccup kept cuddling and hugging Jack, not want to part for a moment.

And when it was time to go to sleep, they kept they're arms wrapped tightly around each other.


	14. I love you, So much

Jack sat up and pulled the covers over Hiccup's shoulders as he slept, he stroked his auburn brown locks back. The albino man leaned down and kissed his freckled cheek then walked down stairs.

"Ok... I hope I can make something edible..." he groaned rolling up his sleeves, today he was going to make Hiccup's favorite (or at least try) to make up for everything. "Ok... one amulet, bacon, hash browns, and a cup of O-J... coming up..." he got everything out, including the Hic's Cook Book, he opened two eggs in a bowl, added some shredded cheese, and spices like the cookbook said and stirred it together. He chopped a pepper and cut his finger, after that he took care of his cut and got to cooking.

He heated up the pans, greased it, and opened the bacon and hash browns, he poured in the mix in the pan and let it cook as he started on the bacon, then the hash browns. He cup open an orange and started to juice it, after that he poured it in a strainer to take out the pulp, he poured it in a glass and put it on the tray.

When he smelt something burning, only the did her realize he forgot to turn down the heat.

He hurried to get everything on a plate and out of the pan, the amulet was burnt, and so was everything else. He set the tray down and let it cool for a minute after opening a window so the smoke wouldn't set off the alarm. He leaned against the counter and took a black ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with an emerald with a little sapphire ring around it.

"Hiccup... I promise... I'll make sure we're always together..." he said closing it, he kissed the box and put it back in his pocket. He took the tray upstairs then set it on the night stand, he leaned over and gently shook his lover awake. "Morning Angel..." he whispered, Hiccup smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. "Morning, my guardian..."

"I made you breakfast..." he said getting the tray, Hiccup tried to smile, but found that he couldn't. "What's wrong honey...?" he asked pulling his lover close. "Jack..." Hiccup choked on his words," Jack... do you hate me...?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Hiccup..." he kissed his forehead, and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, "No... No no no! I could never hate you..." he whispered nuzzling close. "I doubt that..." Hiccup whispered grimly.

Jack cupped his face and kissed him, Hiccup tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let him, seconds later the green eyes teen stopped struggling and his eyes fell shut kissing back. The two parted and the taller of the two licked his lovers tears away, "Even when you cry... your absolutely gorgeous..." Hiccup rested against him, and the two ate the slightly burnt meal together.

And as much as he wanted to, it still wasn't time...

Time passed and College was over and done with for about a year, Jack and Hiccup had moved on to bigger and better things, but they still stayed together. Jack was now a pro hockey player and Hiccup worked as a mechanic in Burgess.

And just like he had planned, Jack bought a house in his home town, and the two moved in together. Hiccup had pretty much become a house wife, everyday he would wake Jack up with a kiss, make him breakfast and pack him a nice lunch, and the two would part they're ways for the day then be in one an others arms the rest of the night.

But if they could have it they're way, they'd be together all day. And even though after times passed by, Jack still worried about his lover, he feared that Hiccup would hurt himself again...

The suns amber lights peaked through the curtains as the sun came up bringing a wonderful winter morning, Hiccup groaned in his sleep and his green eyes fluttered open. The brunette sat up and stretched yawning, he leaned down and gently kissed his lovers head as he slept, "I love you..." he whispered happily.

When he tried to slip out of bed Jack pulled him back, "Jack!" Hiccup laughed as he nuzzled his neck,"Morning Angel..."

"Good morning," hiccup said as his lover wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I wish I didn't have practice today... I wish i could be with you all day..." he muttered against Hiccup's freckled neck. "Aaw... would you feel better if I made your favorite for lunch today?" Hiccup asked kissing his head, "If your the one making it, anythings my favorite..." Jack kissed his nose smiling. "Your sweet... I love you..." Hiccup got up and went down stairs. Jack stretched and went to take a shower, sometimes he would just stand there and let the water stream down his body relaxing his muscles.

He really did love living with Hiccup, he loved waking up to his beautiful smile, eating breakfast with him, eating the lunches he made for just for him everyday, and after a hard day of practice , Hiccup would massage his shoulders and back.

He loved the way his lovers nimble fingers loosened his tight muscles, he really enjoyed it when his hands are drenched in oil and when he would spread it all over him before he started.

Just thinking about it made him tingle all over. He turned off the water and go out then dried off, he got dressed and went down stairs to find that breakfast was being made.

Hiccup had been looking at the scars on his wrist and when he heard Jack come down the stairs he quickly pulled down his sleeve and got back to work of the meal. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and rested his head on his lovers shoulder. "I was thinking about you in the shower..." he purred in Hiccup's ear, he held his hips and ground their hips together.

"O-Oh... Jack... no..." he whimpered blushing, "What's wrong...? I thought you like it when I do this..."

"I-I do... but..."

"But what...?" he purred back as he sucked on Hiccup's earlobe. "N-Not here... a-and not when I'm cooking..." Jack pouted and stopped sitting at the table. Hiccup smiled slightly and finished cooking. He served the food after it was done and Kissed his lovers cheek as he set his plate down, "Eat up..."

"I'd rather eat you..." Jack said winking.

After finishing the meal, Hiccup put his lunch in a big paper bag, and Jack gave Hiccup a kiss and a big hug at the door. "I'll see you after practice..." he cooed kissing his forehead, "Ok... try not to get hurt..." Hiccup said kissing his cheek.

"I'll try... but if I got hurt.. then I'd be able to stay with you all day..." He said nuzzling his lovers neck, Hiccup blushed and smiled, "Jack..." he whispered blushing. "I'll see you later..." He gave Hiccup another kiss on the forehead,"Be safe..."

"I will..." Hiccup promised as Jack walked to his car. Hiccup sat on the couch, he really hated when they didn't have the same day off, Toothless, who was now the size of a small dog, curled up next to his human. "Toothless... how ya doin bud...?" he asked petting his cat. The black cat purred and meowed happily.

A while later:

Jack opened his lunch bag as he sat with his teammates against the wall on the outside of the hockey rink. He smiled and licked his lips, he sweet Hiccup had packed him a meatloaf sandwich, with bacon and turkey, a fruit cup, a bottle of juice, and a blueberry muffin. "Mmmm, my favorite!" he said happily, "Wow, your babe must be something to make you lunch everyday..." one of his teammates said eating his hamburger.

"Yeah... Hiccup's just that amazing..." Jack said blushing. The whole team knew he was gay, they were all pretty cool about it, though they still gave him a hard time.

Like always practice was rough and let Jack soar all over, his shoulders ached and his legs hurt, he was happy to finally get home to his lover. "Angel," he said as he walked through the door, he put his coat on the rack,"I'm Home!"

Hiccup came running down the stairs happily and hugged his beloved. "I missed you..." he whispered in Jack ear as he nuzzled his neck. "Oh, I missed you too Honey..." Jack said kissing his forehead. Hiccup rested his head on Jack''s shoulder as they held one another lovingly, "Hey Hic."

"Yeah?"

Jack pulled back a bit, "Why don't you get dressed, and we'll go on a date... how's that sound?"

Hiccup smiled happily and nodded, "Sounds great" he hurried up to they're room to get ready, while Jack got in the shower to ease his aching muscles, it had been weeks since they had been on a date, they hardly ever had the same day's off, and Jack was usually worn out after practice, but he wanted to make it up to his dearest.

Jack got dressed in a blue dress shirt and black geans, he waited for Hiccup at the door, for what seamed like an hour, he waited for him, "What could be taking him...?" he wondered, "Sorry it took so long!" Hiccup shouted coming down stairs.

Jack's eyes widened, "Wow..."

Hiccup was dressed in a green sweater dress that went down to his knees, under it he wore dark green stalkings with light green stripes, black boots, and his hair was pulled back with a green head band, he looked wonderful. Hiccup blushed when he notice the way Jack was looking at him, he gave his lover a cute awkward smile, "What...?"

Jack wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close, "You look wonderful..." Hiccup blushed, "Thanks..."

They walked to the car and drove to the restaurant for they're date. They lived in a small town so Jack had to drive the the next town over for dinner, which didn't take long. They sat together at a table and had dinner in a fancy restaurant, Jack reached over and held his lovers hand from across the table. "You really do look beautiful tonight," he said stroking the back of Hiccup's hand with his thumb, "Thanks, you don't look half bad either..." he said blushing.

The waiter poured they're glasses of red wine and the two proposed a toast to their night together, and drank the wine. The two ate dinner, and went for a walk through the park, just to spend time together.

"Its a beautiful night..." Hiccup said rubbing his arms looking up at the clear full mooned sky. Jack notice that he was cold and placed his jacket over Hiccup's shoulders, "Thanks..." he said blushing, Jack wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him close, Hiccup leaned back so they're bodies were pressed together. "I love you... I love you so much..." he whispered in his lovers ear, "Hiccup my darling..."

"Yes Jack...?" his heart was racing, both their hearts were.

Jack nuzzled his ear, and kissed his cheek, he was going to do it, "Hiccup..." he said taking out the little black box and slipped it in Hiccup's hand, "Will you marry me...?"

Hiccup opened the box revealing the ring and he covered his mouth with his hand near tears, the green eyed man turned around to look at his lover to see him smiling hopefully. The brunette burst into tears and held his lover crying happily, "Yes..." he whispered, "Yes...! I will... I'll marry you..." Jack wrapped his arm tightly around him, he kissed his forehead, he rocked his lover back and forth as he cried in his shoulder, tear running down his face.


	15. Wedding Day

The two lovers had waited for so long for this...

Today was the day two hearts would become one in the house of god...

They're wedding day, it was a wonderful sunny spring day...

The sun was close to setting, and soon they'd be married.

Hiccup was so nervous, his heart was racing faster and faster by the moment. Rapunzel gently brushed his hair and combed his bangs back, Tooth straightened his tie."Girls... I'm so nervous..." he said his voice shaking. "It'll be ok... Jack and you were made for each other..." Tooth said smiling. Hiccup smiled, "You'll be fine lad," Merida assured and she put a light green hair band in his hair. The green eyes man looked in the mirror and smiled was dressed in a light green dress up shirt with a dark green tie, black dress pants, and black shoes.

"You look great" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid in her maid of honor dress, "Astrid! Glad you came..." he said smiling. She smiled and walked over to him, "Yeah, well... I can't keep living in the past... and I'm happy for you..." she said smiling.

Hiccup smiled back happily, he was over the moon that all his friends could make it, Astrid was the maid of honor, Tooth, Merida, Ruffnut, and Punzy were the maid of honors, Emma and Sophie were the flower girls, Jamie was the ring barer, and Bunny was the best man. And the colors they used for the weeding were Emerald green, and Sapphire blue, Hiccup held the bouquet of blue roses with a green ribbon tying them together.

It had been half a year since Jack had proposed, and he announced at the last game of the season that they we're getting married, he didn't let the media get in the way of wedding planning, he didn't give up his job as a hockey player, and he didn't let anyone bad mouth Hiccup.

Everyone was very supportive, even Stoick and Astrid.

Everyday Jack clung to him and told him how much he loved him, he said that he'd make sure they had the perfect wedding, he wanted his lover to be happy. Hiccup kept telling him all he need was him to be happy. And everyone was so excited too, even Jack's fans, I guess even if they couldn't have him, this kind of gay wedding was kinda hot enough for them to like it, considering most of his fan base was female. Everyone sent so many Wedding gifts it took Hiccup all day to open them all during the bridle shower. Though there were some he waited until it was just the two of them to open.

Hiccup took and deep breath as he held his dad's arm, "Before we go in son... I just want you to know... even if your not what I hoped for... I'm happy your mine... and I'm sorry I ever tried to change you.." Stoick said smiling,"If you mother could see you now, I know she'd be just as proud"

"Thanks dad... for everything..." he whispered as the doors opened. Music flowed out of the room, and Jack stood in place smiling happily, as Hiccup came into view. He was wearing a black dress coat, a blue dress shirt and white tie, black pants and shoes, and a blue rose on his coat.

His father walked him down the ail when it was time, he was so nervous, but the moment they're eyes met, all he could see was his groom. He looked so handsome in that tuxedo, black and blue really brought out his beautiful eyes. Jack reached out and took Hiccup's hand, "You look stunning..." he whispered making his soon to be husband blush. " Dearly beloved we are here today to join to souls together in you ready to take you vows?"

"Yes, your honor, but... I've written my own..." Jack said and Hiccup's eyes widened,"And I know them all by heart..."

"We are two halves of one whole...

Not even death can ever separate our love

because my heart will always belong to you...

Nothing can separate our bond...

Because the moment I proposed...

And the second you said yes...

Was the moment I promised you'd always have a place in my heart...

For my heart was empty... until you filled it..."

Hiccup's eyes watered and he nearly jumped into Jack's arms crying.

"I was so alone...

Before I met you...

My heart ached everyday

But the moment you came into my life...

Only then, did my heart heal from its pain...

I want to be the one to make you happy...

But marrage isn't what binds us..

Its our hearts becoming one

The day we said...

'I love you'..."

Hiccup said right from the heart, he said it and meant it all, and so did Jack, when the preacher asked if they do they answered.

"With the power vested in me by the will of God, I now pronounce you Husband and Groom, you may kiss your beloved"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and he kissed back with more passion then ever before. Everyone cheered and Jack scooped Hiccup into His arms and carried him to the party room for cake and dancing. Hiccup and Jack cut the cake and took the first bite, everyone took pictures together, before it was time to start dancing.

Tooth and danced with her 2 year old boy, he had tan skin, black hair and big green eyes like his fathers, and wore a feather in his hair like his mom. Every time he saw Jack and Hiccup he'd run up to them and hug them happily calling Jack Uncle, and Hiccup Auntie, which was cute, but Hiccup tried to let the Auntie thing slide.

"Hiccup,.. c'mon lets dance..." Jack said pulling his over to the dance floor,"Jack...! I can't dance...!"

"Sure you can..." He said wrapping one am around his waist, "Just fallow my lead..." Hiccup looked away blushing, but Jack turned his head gently and smiles, "You have to believe in me..." he whispered and hiccup nodded, "ok.."

The two danced together their movements in harmony, and their hearts beating at the perfect rhythm together. Hiccup smiled and Jack kissed his forehead,"See..? Your a natural..."

The smaller of the two blushed and rested his head against his husbands shoulder.

"I love you Jack..."

"I love you too, Hiccup..."

The two shared their first kiss as a married couple, and Hiccup's tears streamed down his burning cheeks and his husbands held him tightly. The two parted, and they held one another slowly dancing together.

When it was all over.

Jack took him back to the summer house his manager(Bunny) bought them as a wedding gift. Its was a nice house with a few of the lake it sat on, it was quiet, and there wasn't another house for a mile. The white haired man carried his husband through the door, slammed it closed and threw him on the king sized bed, when Hiccup tried to get up, but Jack pinned him to the bed kissing him hungerly, the green eyes man moaned happily wrapping his arms around him kissing back.

"Someone eager..." Hiccup said licking his lips. "You just get me so riled up... I can't help it..." Jack said kissing his husbands neck lovingly. "Your sex is amazing... but its you I love..." he said making Hiccup blush.

"Then lets make love... and not sex..." Hiccup said pulling him back down as the two shared another kiss. The couple shared theyre first night together in eachothers arms as a married pair with out a fear in the world.


	16. Ending and Begining, Their Final Chapter

Hiccup and Jack took a deep breath before entering the Orphanage which was entitled, "Orphaned Angels". Earlier Jack had set up a meeting over the phone with the lady that ran the place. They were both worried that once she saw them, she'd kick them out, they both had clean records, but if she was against gay couples adopting, it wouldn't matter, that's what scared them the most.

It had been 1 yr since they got married, and they were ready to finally adopt. They both wanted a child so badly, and they hoped they'd find the right child. All they're friends had kids, even Pitch had a beautiful daughter of his own, they couldn't help but be jealous. They had a big house that felt so empty with out a child of they're own, they had already bought toys, a bed, and once they adopted they'd buy their child new clothes too.

Hiccup hugged Jack's arm tightly as they walked to Ms. Lilly's office. "Welcome, you must be the Frost couple, have a seat," she said smiling. They were surprised to see that she wasn't surprised, but they sat down, Hiccup felt a little at ease, he hoped that meant they'd be able to adopt.

"Now before you pick a child, I'd like to ask, why would you like to adopt?" she asked hoping they wouldn't be offended. "Well, I've always wanted a child of my own" Jack started holding Hiccups hand gently,"But as you can see... it would be impossible for us to have one, I've always hoped to be a good father, and I want more then anything to raise a family." he said looking at his husband smiling.

"Same here... I want to be a good father, and despite this situation... I want to raise a child, I want to be a better father then mine was, I want to help and understand my child, I want to give a child a loving home, with two loving fathers..." Hiccup smiled.

Ms. Lilly smiled, "Alright, I'll have to do a back ground check on the two of you, and while I'm busy with that, you can pick a child to adopt" she could tell they were good people, and she wanted to give at least one of these children a good home that day.

She lead them to the play room were all the children played, all of them hoping to get adopted.

She opened the door, Jack and Hiccup walked in to a room with at least 20 children playing, laughing and having fun. A red ball bounced out of the crowd and rolled over to them and stopped at Jack's feet, a little girl with curly blonde hair walked over to them, Jack smiled and handed her the ball, she gave him a shy smile and took it back to her friends to start playing again.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, they all seemed so wonderful and they were so adorable, he wanted to take them all home, they were all different ages, heights, all with different hair colors and eyes colors, "Jack... how are we going to choose just one... and how will we know which one is just right...?"

Jack placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiled warmly, "We'll know..."

Hiccup smiled and looked over the crowd of kids, he then noticed a little boy sitting off into a corner with a stack of books next to him. The green eyed man slowly walked over to the child and knelt down in front of him. The child was small and thin, he had bright red orange hair with a few brown streaks hidden in his messy hair. He had lightly tanned shin, pailer then his own, but slightly darker then Jacks. he had a cute button nose, and a few freckles sprinkled under his eyes which were hidden as they stayed glued to the book he was reading.

"Hey..." Hiccup said softly and the little boy looked up, Hiccup's eyes widened and instantly fell in love with the small boy as they're eyes met. He had beautiful eyes, sapphire around the edges, jade around the pupils, and the two colors blended together in between. And he had such a cute face, Hiccup wanted to scoop the child into his arms and hug him.

The little boy shrank back and tried to hid behind the book he was reading, his shyness was so very cute, it almost made Hiccup hug him till he popped.

Jack walked over to the two and the little boy tried harder to hide, "Hey, its ok kiddo, we wont hurt you..." Jack said softly and the boy peaked out from behind the hard cover book. "Whatcha readin?" Hiccup asked, the boy was silent for a moment, and with a voice like a coo of a dove he answered.

"I... I-I'm reading about dragons... Mister..." he said blushing and hugging the book to his chest. "Do you like to read...?" the little boy nodded looking at the ground. "Whats your name sweetie...?"

"Hamish..." he said meekly with an awkward smile showing his cute over bite. "Well Hamish... how would you feel about getting adopted today...?" Hiccup asked and he looked up at them. "You see... we've been looking for a special little kid... and we think, your the one..."

"So waddya say kiddo... wanna become apart of the Frost family?" the little boy smiled softly and nodded shyly. Hiccup scooped the little boy into his arms, Hamish wrapping his arms around Hiccup resting his head on his soon to be father's shoulder as he carried him to fill out the paper work. As they did, the two men found out that Hamish was orphaned shortly after his early birth. His father died in a car crash 4yrs ago on December 1st, it was snowing, they're car crashed into a tree, his mother was wounded and died in the hostile, he was born weak and frail and just barely lasted a month. Once he was strong enough, he was sent to the orphanage, but for 4yrs no one wanted him...

Until now...

As Jack finished up Hiccup cradled his new son in his arms gently as tears ran down his face, how could something so cruel happen to a child, he never even got to see his mother, was never held in a warm embrace, it was too cruel to be real. He was determined to protect and nurture him, to give him the love he needed. Hiccup kissed the little boys forehead and stroked his hair as he laid against him.

The paper work was filled out, Hamish packed his things and waved goodbye to the other children as he was driven to his new home. Hiccup smiled at him and he cuddled his dragon toy glancing shyly at his new parent. Hiccup blushed and sat back,"Are you happy to be apart of a family?" Hamish nodded, "That's good, we want you to be happy Hamish... ya know we've always wanted a kid, I hope you'll be happy living with us."

When they got home Hiccup got started on a big meal, "Hey Hamish, do you like video games?" Jack asked setting up the Xbox, the child nodded his head,"Then lets play some." Hamish sat don next to him and he picked up the controller.

When Hiccup was done cooking, they all dug in, and his full belly left the little boy a little sleepy, even more so after his bath. Jack carried him to bed and tucked him in, and his husband read him a story. "And they lived happily ever after..." Hiccup ended as Hamish yawned. "Good night my little viking..." he whispered kissing his forehead, "Night daddy..." Hamish replied yawning and falling asleep. Hiccup walked over to his husband who was leaning against the door. "Jack, do you think he'll like it here, living with us?" Hiccup asked at the door of they're sons room not taking his eyes off they're child. "I know he will... so long as we raise him right..." Jack said kissed his husbands cheek.

"But what if the other kids are mean to him for having two dads... I just..." Jack Kissed him and held him close, "Don't worry... we'll do whats right when the time comes..." he reassured him. The two held one another as they laid in bed together, Hiccup had to many thoughts going through his head to go to sleep.

In the morning Hamish woke up and at first was startled to find he wasn't in the orphanage. But soon memory of his new parents came to mind and he calmed down, the little boy got out of bed and yawned.

He scooped up his dragon toy and walked down the stairs, he smelt breakfast cooking, and he heard his tummy growl. Hamish walked over to the table to find one of his daddy's reading the new paper. "Morning Hamish, how'd you sleep kiddo?" Jack asked looking up,"Ok... I guess..." he said as Jack helped him into his chair. "I hope you like pancakes," Hiccup said setting everything out.

"I love pancakes," he said happily as Jack made him a plate. "How about after breakfast we go to the park?" Hamish smiled and they did just that. As Hiccup helped him get dressed Jack called they're friends inviting them to the park, they all agreed to meet at the playground.

Hamish was dressed in a green shirt with a red maple leaf in the middle with brown shorts, and green sneakers, and of course he was cuddling his dragon. Hiccup picked him up and carried him to the car, he put him in his car seat then waited for Jack.

The new family drove to the park where everyone was waiting, and as soon as he was out of his seat the kid bolted to the play ground to play with the other kids. Jack and Hiccup sat with the others. Rapunzel and Eugene were playing with they're youngest Marigold as they're oldest, who was three, Finn, played with the kids. Pitch gave his daughter, Seraphina, gentle pushes on the swing.

Jack could see that Hamish was shy at first about asking if he could play with the others but, Allen, Bunny and Tooth's son, was the one to make the first move, and he asked if he would like to play. Hamish blushed and nodded his head taking the other boys hand, Jack smiles and leaned against a tree as they watched they're children play. After awhile Hamish and Allen got tired and curled up in the grass together.

Hiccup smiles and placed his coat over the sleeping children. Things were already looking up, hopefully it would stay that way.  
_

The sun started to go down after awhile and it was time to go, they didn't want to, but they had to pull the two boys apart. Hiccup carried Hamish to the car and buckled him in, Jack got in the divers seat and Hiccup got in the passengers.

As time passed by, every once in awhile they had a hard time with some touchy teachers and caretakers when Hamish started school and daycare with Allen and the others kids, they claimed that having two fathers would have a negative affect on the boy, but by law they weren't allowed to kick a child out for having two parents of the same sex. One even tried to get Hamish taken away, but the could never find anything to prove he was being hurt in anyway, the child even freaked out when child serves ripped him out of Hiccup's arms.

No matter what, no one could ever prove that they were bad parents, they made sure he was fed, they never hit him, sure they raised they're voices every once in a while, but they never called him names. The only time Hamish had a scrapes or bruises, was when he tripped or fell off his bike or skate board, but they were always there to patch him up and comfort him.

They cherished every memory they made as a family, from Hamish's first Christmas, to his first school dance with his friends, and in almost ever picture Hamish was clinging to his toy dragon or had his dragon bandana he got for his 13th birthday. There were plenty of him, Sera, Allen, Marigold, Finn, Stormfly, Fergus, Cookie, Hope, and they're parents too.

And whether they were related or not Hamish was a lot like both his parents, he was creative and loved to draw like Hiccup, and he loved to be active like Jack, and like both of them, the moment he started Jr. High, he was a heart breaker. He had a sarcastic yet shy personality, but he was sometimes cocky or was a prankster, he never let his fun go to far. He was often teased about having two dads, one guy went so far as to ask him if he was sleeping with them, he was suspended, and was backed up by his friends when he claimed Hamish hit him for saying it.

No one wasn't stupid enough to make fun of him after that, anyone did and they'd have Allen and Sera to deal with.

But no matter what, he adored both of his fathers and tried to make them as proud as possible, he studied hard, played hard, and his free time with his dads and friends, then it was right back to his studies, he was a hard worked all the way to High school.

Through the years they all stayed close, they were separated everyone in awhile, but they were there when they needed each other, whether it was getting through a rough patch, or needing help with school work, or suppose with a school thing.

Hamish loved all his friends, but there was one that was special to him...

Two boys sat on the bed as they held one another and kissed each other lovingly. The only ones they knew who would ever understand they're love were in they're small circle of friends and in the family. They had known one another since they were small, and love slowly bloomed between the two, when that happened they were both protective of each other.

The two started to get passionate with they're kiss, but then *Knock*Knock* they were interrupted. The door to the teens room opened and the two jumped,"Boys time to get ready for school," Mr. Frost said poking his head in making his son growl,"Ok Dad..." "Oh, and Hamish... keep your tongue to your self" Jack laughed making his son blush,"Dad!" the red head grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

The two teens grabbed they're backpacks and went down stairs, and put on they're shoes,"Don't forget your lunch Hamish" Hiccup said washing the dishes. Hamish walked over and grabbed his sacked lunch, "Thanks Papa," he said kissing his dad's cheek, something he still had yet to grow out of. He gave his other dad a hug and the two walked out the door.

They're friends caught up to them on they're way to talked and laughed together, Jack couldn't help but smile, his and Hiccup's story had ended, but they're son's was just beginning...

But that's a story for another time...


End file.
